Misao the pregnant Virgin
by animefreak03
Summary: Real Chapter 7 is up as of now......CHECK MY PROFILE :Misao goes into her monthly check up only to end up carrying a very special thing. Aoshi wants nothing more than to be a father, what happens when what he wishes for might just come true?
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone, I'm back with a new story. I just thought of this and well I wanted to write it out. I was inspired by a spanish drama and thought it was both hilarious and well sweet. Hope you enjoy it.

Chapter one

Title:

Author: Angee

Rating: T or M

A/N well this is my new fic and it's a work in progress. i hope you all like this. enjoy

* * *

Misao Makimachi, college student living with best friend Kaoru Kamiya. Both in their early twenties, Misao twenty one and Kaoru twenty two. Misao is majoring in Photography while Kaoru is majoring in Arts. 

Today we find Misao walking towards her part time job with Kenshin Himura owner of Kenshin's pics. A small studio which has its employees work in numerous jobs such as weddings and birthdays.

She skipped to her job in utter contentment. Her job helped her with bills and her studies were going great. She was in her third year and it would be another semester before she would graduate and finally have her degree.

Once in front of the studio she entered saying her hellos to everyone in her genki ways. Kamatari and Sujiro both friends and peers at her job greeted the bouncing woman and she rushed to her room without noticing the dry looks that she got from everyone.

Kenshin was dreading confronting his last employee. Already his four other employees had yelled at him and had cursed him to hell for what he had done. Now misao was left. _Kami sama please help me with this one._

He took in a deep breath and knocked. He heard a soft come in and opened the door to find Misao working on her latest pictures trying to get them into folders. He smiled she was his best worker and would miss her terribly.

Misao looked up to see her boss "hey Himura, what's the matter?"

Kenshin cleared his throat "Misao I have some news"

She stopped working and then sat down "what is it?" Kenshin walked in closing the door. There was no need for the others to hear the shouting that would surely come.

"Misao I'm sorry but you and the others no longer work here" Misao who had been holding her pictures in her hands let them drop to the floor at the same time that her mouth opened "I'm truly sorry but I sold the studio"

"YOU WHAT?"

He stood back "I can't afford the rent of the rest of the bills regardless of how great all of you are, but I had to see. You and the others no longer work for me. The new owner is Business executive Aoshi Shinomori. He is the owner of many photography studios and some small schools that deal with photography. I'm sure you've heard of him"

She nodded numbly and bent to pick up her pictures. She was being very quiet and that was something that never had happened "Misao?"

Her face looked up and he noticed the tears "I CAN"T BELIEVE YOU, YOU IDIOT" there it was.

Kenshin rushed out of the room as misao started throwing things his way. He closed the door "he said that he wouldn't mind if you worked for him, that goes for the rest of you" more banging and then he knew that he should just leave before misao did something to him.

As he stepped away from the door it suddenly flew opened and he was nervous. Misao was seething in anger and she held her bag and camera in her arms "NO THANK YOU." with that she left the studio in a sour mood.

Misao was furious "that's what he told me Kaoru. That idiot. How can he just up and sell that?"

Kaoru frowned "kenshin is really trying to make things work misao. You can't blame him for trying to save you all from having to help him pay all those bills"

Misao nodded "I know. And stop defending him, just because you are sleeping with him"

Kaoru made a face "oh shut up, don't blame me just because you're a virgin that gets pissed when she knows her friend is getting some"

Misao stabbed her fries with the fork "oh shut up. That reminds me I have an appointment with the OBGYN,"

"Have they found out if you will get cancer like your mother and sisters did?" Misao drew in a deep breath. Remembering her family was always a tough thing, especially when all three of them died of cancer. Kaoru took Misao's hand in hers "I'm sorry about that"

"It's okay. They haven't found any mass or anything that indicates that I might have it, but I still have to go for my monthly check ups. They say it's harder because I'm a virgin. The pain is so uncomfortable Kaoru. I wish they would just find something"

"Don't say that. Besides that's good., it means that you might be luckier than them and you can live. Your mother would be very happy to know that"

Misao nodded and then decided that they needed to change subjects quickly.

* * *

Aoshi shinomori, business executive. Twenty seven years old. He was sitting at his desk reading the articles on his company and the new pictures that won prizes for being so unique and different. He was proud of the work and everything else. 

But there was one thing that he was not happy about. Just a year ago his wife left him and his doctor delivered very bad news. He was married to his wife for three years and in that time they were trying so hard to have children. When two years passed without success they didn't understand what was the problem. So they started going to the doctor for different reasons. It was confirmed that his wife was fine, but he was a different story.

He was diagnosed with a decease that would leave him sterile. His wife was devastated and couldn't deal with it so she left him. Last he heard she was seeing someone new and they were blessed with the joy of soon being parents.

But he had been so enamored with the idea of having a baby that he was depressed most of the time and those who knew him were witness to his attitude changing. He became distant and cold and would be very mean to people when things were not going his way.

But they started to seeing a change in his once again. He was smiling more often, why? Well because there was solution to his problem. He could be a father if he got a woman to be the surrogate mother to his child. So his doctor advised him to freeze some of his sperm and then he should pick a volunteer from one of the many women in a book full of them.

He had picked a young woman of the age of twenty one, who was going to college and had an IQ high enough to be considered a genius. He was very thrilled with the idea and soon was told that the young woman would carry his child and upon completion of the term he would pay her the amount agreed upon and he would have his child.

Hopefully he thought, he would be able to find someone later on that would accept him as well as his child. The young woman was known as Rika Takayaki and she would be impregnated in two weeks.

Because she had requested it, Aoshi would not be there for the procedure. He would be told once it was done if it was successful or not. He leaned back against his chair "I know it will be okay. I don't want to leave this earth without having my own family or an heir"

* * *

Misao hummed as she rode the elevator in the hospital. She was not going to dread anything that would be told to her. She had faith that she would be fine and soon would be on her way home without a care in the world. 

As expected she had to wait like forever. She looked around the room and many women were there. Some were there to get checked up on the current state of their babies, others like her were getting a monthly check up, and another group would be there to have artificial insemination.

"Miss Takayaki we are ready for you" Misao watched as a young woman probably her age stood up and walked stiffly towards a nurse "also Miss Makimachi exam room two is ready for you" The nurse left.

Said nurse handed both charts to another nurse and then both women walked towards the nurse "Makimachi" misao raised her hand. The nurse smiled and put her inside a room "Takayaki" the other girl nodded and she was put in the room next to misao.

The nurse walked into misao's room with the charts in hand and began to prepare the young woman "please take your clothes off and put this gown on" the nurse began to read the top chart and smiled "I'll be right back" misao nodded.

Ten minutes passed and the nurse came back with a doctor "please relax miss. I will begin the process" misao laid down and watched as the nurse tapped the front of her elbow looking for a vein and her eye brows rose "it's alright"

"What are you doing..." before she could say more she felt her eyes closing rapidly. The nurse put the chart on the door to the room and then walked over to the next room to begin on Takayaki.

Misao was wheeled out of the operating room and she was coaxed out of her sleep by the nurses talking to her "Miss Takayaki please wake up" misao groaned and looked around her vision very fuzzy "Miss Takayaki"

Misao blinked her eyes "not taka...not takayaki" the nurse looked down at the young girl in confusion.

"You need to wake up miss Takayaki"

Misao felt like slapping the woman "I'm not takayaki" the woman took the chart from the bed and read through it.

"It says here that you are Rika Takayaki" once in a room misao was put in her bed by some male nurses and the woman nurse that was talking to her began to fix her pillows "it was a very difficult procedure Miss Takayaki you should rest"

Misao looked at the woman with anger "my name is not Takayaki or whatever it is you said. I'm misao Makimachi"

The nurse dropped her hands from the pillow and gasped. She ran out of the room into the nurses station "Is misao Makimachi a patient here?" one of the nurses began to search the files.

"Yes. She came in today for her monthly check up. Poor girl we are trying to find out if she's going to have cervical cancer like her mother and sisters" the nurse paled and dropped to her knees. The others rushed to her "what's going on?"

She pointed towards the room that she came out of "I think we made a grave mistake. Do you know what Miss Makimachi looks like?"

"Of course. I've taken care of her a few times. I came in late today so I was a little bummed out that I missed her. Why?"

"Please go into room three and tell me who that woman is" the nursed helped the other nurse out and they walked towards the room.

They opened the door and misao looked at them "Misao?"

"Okon, I thought I missed you today"

Okon looked at her nurse friend "what is miss makimachi doing in this room?"

"She keeps calling me Takayaki. I told her my name is Misao Makimachi"

Okon paled "Omasu did they just do what I think they did?" Omasu the other nurse nodded numbly and rushed out to speak with the doctor that was in charge of the operation.

Okon shook her head and walked over to misao "Misao there is something that you must know"

Misao was worried sick now and wanted to cry for some reason "Okon, did they find a mass? Do I have cancer too?" her lips quiver and okon brought the woman into a hug "please tell me"

"No misao, that's not it. But this is just as important" the room was soon filled with doctors and nurses and misao was becoming agitated.

The head doctor walked into the room and sat down on a chair "miss Makimachi my name is Megumi Sagara and I'm the doctor in charge of this floor. We want to say that we are truly sorry for what has happened"

Misao looked confused and turned to Okon "what happened?"

"Misao, we made a mistake. You see someone put the wrong chart in your room so the doctor that took care of you thought that you were another patient. Because of that something was done to you"

"What was done? Please tell me"

Okon took a deep breath "Misao, with fertilized one of your eggs and it was planted in your womb. You are going to be a mother" Misao did the only thing she knew how to do.

"WHAT?" she screeched and people in and out of the room covered their ears "WHAT DID YOU SAY?"

"WE are very sorry Misao. But you are going to be a mother soon" and then the world blacked out for her.

Aoshi was pacing back and forth. The hospital had called and told him of everything that happened and he was now on his way to the hospital. Hopefully this other woman wouldn't mind carrying his child and he would be a father. He waited by the elevator and as the door opened he was shoved to the side by a young woman running away.

He noticed her long braided hair was flowing by him. Odd it was. Nonetheless he took the elevator. He had been in a freaking meeting and was now almost and hour late since the call. Upon reaching the floor he noticed the nurses running like crazy and some doctors trying to keep the patients calm.

Megumi spotted the tall man trying to stay clear of the chaos and shook her head. This was going to be heartbreaking news "Shinomori-Kun" he looked towards the source of the voice and waved at the tall woman "I'm glad you can make it but I have bad news"

he felt his heart drop "Megumi-chan what is it?" she took his hand and led him into an empty room. She soon sat down "please tell me"

"Aoshi I've known you all my life, this is hard even for me. I was hoping that your life would be fill with happiness once more, but it seems fate is not on your side just yet"

"Please"

"Aoshi, the woman that was impregnated she left. She ran out of the hospital in a mad frenzy. You see she was scared and angry at the same time"

Aoshi stood up and walked over to a window "Who is she?"

"Misao Makimachi"

Misao was crying and running. She sneezed and then rushed into her apartment. Kaoru and Kenshin jumped from the couch and exchanged confused looks. That was odd, misao might be an angry person but she wasn't one to slam doors or even rush into a place without saying a hello. Whatever it was, it was big.

Misao wiped her tears and rushed to her bathroom. She looked herself in the mirror "what the hell am I going to do now?" she looked down at her flat stomach then looked into the mirror at her reflection "Do you hate me so much God? Is this a punishment? Or your idea of a joke, because I'm not laughing" with that she sank to the floor and cried herself to sleep.

Carrying within her a miracle that would change her life and that of many around her. She would be known as Misao the pregnant virgin.

* * *

A/N LOL... dont take this thing too seriously and please i dont want this to turn into a religious kind of fic either. i dont hate religion but i'm not its biggest fan. However this is just a story that i had the urge to write...hope you all like it. ALso, Misao will end up working with Aoshi and she will not know that he is the father of her unborn child. 


	2. Author's note

1Author's note:

Okay here is the scoop on this story:

This story was inspired by a Spanish Soap drama called Juana La Virgen, which translates into Juana the virgin. In the soap the girl gets impregnated while she is a virgin and she doesn't know till the doctors tell her.

I changed many things, for instance the doctor had done in because of some divine intervention, I did it because of fate...that would be revealed later.

I don't know any author named Japanime or something like that. I don't read Pan stories because she is not my favorite character. No offense to those who like Pan from dragon ball gt and her being paired up with Trunks. That's just not who I like.

Actually the dragon ball z stories I read have to do with Bulma and vegeta or bulma and Goku and those are very good stories. So no I don't know any story in which Pan is in the same situation as my character Misao in my story. But I'll check out that other story just to make sure that what I've written so far is not the same or I would have to take the story down and do something else.

Also, I will explain why Aoshi could not get his wife pregnant and why he had to result to artificial insemination.

This is a work in progress and I have so many ideas in my head right now.

As always I must stress this, please If I sound repetitive then don't worry. I love writing stories in a different style. That means I like to put grammar errors everywhere and nowhere (I just think I'm slow like that...LOL) no. I just hate doing spell check and when I do sometime I tend to change my story completely. Now would you rather I do spell check all the time and have the story change from what it is meant to be? I don't think so.

Well with that cleared up. I would like to thank those who like this beginning so much. I'll have the second chapter out soon. I'm almost going back to college and wont have time since it's going to be my last semester. Thank you all.

Animefreak03 of Angee. That's my real name...or Tenshi...


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter two

Title: Baby books

Author: Angee (animefreak03)

Rating: M

A/N thanks for the reviews Minna San. I'm very pleased. I hope that this chapter is good for you all.

* * *

The good ones were not making it to his wife. The sperms that were able to fertilize an egg were being killed off. There was little research on the matter, but when Aoshi got the answer he desired it was already too late for him and his wife. She told him that maybe this had been a sign. That they should have never gotten married. Whatever, he thought.

So his doctor had told him not to give up, and months later after his divorce, the phone had rang and he was told that he indeed could have children, but it would be a very difficult process. When he was asked to give his sperm, the doctors had spent countless hours and weeks separating the good sperms from those that were already bad. The next step was to pick the female that would be able to accept the fact that she would be the mother of a child that she might never, ever see after the birth.

It was cruel, but Aoshi wasn't going to ask the woman to live with him, especially if he didn't know her.

But now that there was a woman with his child somewhere in this city, he was depressed and desperate. Megumi could not give him any personal information on the patient no matter how much he begged or try to buy off people. She told him that Misao, that was her pretty name, would show up eventually. Unless that is the running she did after the hospital chaos caused her to miscarry.

God. He wished that this young woman was okay. The next step was for him to wait for this young woman to show up somehow, somewhere and the she was still with his child. The biggest shocker however was the fact that the young woman was a virgin. That was the only information besides her name and age that he got.

At twenty one she was a virgin. Those were rare to find nowadays. Did she have a boyfriend? Perhaps a fiancé? He was becoming obsessed with the young woman and it had only been two days since he learned she was with his child.

What did she look like? Was she the same woman that had shoved him while he was going to ride the elevator? If so, the only thing he knew was that she wasn't too tall.

* * *

Two days. Two days and she spent them in her room. Nothing motivated her, nothing seemed to make sense. Why was she in this mess? Kaoru had knocked and knocked, but misao didn't acknowledge her presence or that of her other friends.

A child. What in the world would she do? She couldn't abort, she didn't believe in that and her family had always seen children as a blessing. Raised to think that many things happened for a reason, she undoubtedly believed that this to was for a reason. But what was the question?

She stood up from her bed and made her way to the door. There was no point in staying locked up in her room. She was now carrying a child and she needed answers. A trip to the hospital was in order. Upon opening her door she was face to face with Kaoru "Kaoru?"

Kaoru who's head had been bowed looked up suddenly and then embraced the younger woman "oh Kami, misao I was so worried. I almost told Kenshin to break the door down. I was so worried"

Misao hugged her friend back feeling a little guilty for making her worry so much "I'm sorry Kaoru"

The woman pulled away "what happened? Why did you lock yourself in there? Was it because you don't have a job anymore?"

Misao shook her head "Kaoru something happened to me at the hospital"

Kaoru gasped "don't tell me, they found a mass?"

"This is more serious I think. It wasn't a mass. Why don't we head down to the Akabeko for lunch?" and with that both women left the apartment.

* * *

Aoshi simply could not stop thinking about the events that transpired two days ago. If only he could find that woman, if only...so many ifs "Shinomori-san are you ready to order?"

Shinomori looked up at the waiter as his friend Sano waited for his response "sorry, yes I'm ready. I would like to have some beef soup and tea"

Sano snorted "you are a strange man Aoshi. I'll have some tempura and chicken katzu with a miso soup" the waiter wrote down the order and left the duo "so megumi told me what happened. I'm sorry about this Aoshi"

"It's not your doing Sano. And you and megumi tell each other everything?" sano nodded "interesting, so did you get me the papers I needed for the taking of Kenshin's photo place?"

"Yeah, yeah" both men turned to the door way as two women entered the Akabeko. Sano looked at his friend as he looked at both women "so, which one is a potential girlfriend?"

Aoshi let his blue orbs land on Sano's form "what are you talking about?" sano pointed a finger at the two women that waited to be seated.

"Which one is more of a potential girlfriend?"

"You are turning to megumi more everyday. I'm not interesting in dating yet Sano, and I would appreciated if you kept your nose out of my business"

"Aww you hurt me Aoshi. I'm your friend and have been since we were five. Megumi happens to think like me that's all besides she my wife. We both want you to find a girl Aoshi" Sano took a sip of his water.

The women were escorted to a table near them and Sano smirked "I think the one with the green-blue eyes is more of your type" Shinomori turned to their table.

"How can you see her eyes if she is looking at the menu?"

"Made you look though" Aoshi sighed but did not turn back.

Misao wanted to forget about the whole hospital deal for now. Being in the Akabeko reminded her so much of her grandfather's restaurant in kyoto. She read the menu and had a strange feeling of being watched. She looked up and her eyes locked with those of man sitting on the table across from them.

Why was he looking at her? Why was his stare so powerful that it made her nervous and something in her stomach stir? She blushed despite herself and looked back down at her menu.

Sano smirked "told you that her eyes were that color"

Aoshi turned around "yeah" _what was that feeling? Her stare was so intense._

Kaoru noticed the redness on Misao's cheek "hey what's the matter misao? Are you sick? Do you want to go back home?"

Misao looked up "ah..n-no Kaoru, it's just that" misao leaned forward and began to whisper "there are two guys..don't look yet, sitting on the table across from us and one of them was looking at our table and he, well we locked gaze and his eyes were so beautiful and his gaze so deep and penetrating"

Kaoru giggled "ooh, perhaps a potential boyfriend? Go talk to him"

She shook her head many times "no way. Besides I don't do that kind of stuff, you know. And there is something else in my life that needs my attention kaoru"

Kaoru took in a deep breath "why don't you tell me Misao?"

"I just want us to have a nice lunch. I promise that I will tell you, kami knows how much I need to tell someone. But lets enjoy this"

"Alright"

Sano was growing inpatient. For the past half hour Aoshi would glance back at the table where the two women sat and he was getting tired of Aoshi and the petite one play hide and seek with their eyes. Obviously they found each other attractive, but were not making any move "will you just go over there and talk to her?"

"No"

"Then let me"

"NO"

"Come on Aoshi, the girl obviously finds you attractive"

"No"

"is that the only thing you are going to say?"

"Aa" Sano frowned and Aoshi smirked. "Very funny aoshi, got me there with that 'aa'. Anyways if you don't stop playing hide and seek with that chick I'm so telling her how much you would like to get into her pants"

At hearing that Aoshi dropped his utensils and glared at his friend "I'm heading back to the office Sano, say hi to meg for me and tell her I'll be checking up on news about...well you know what I mean" with that Aoshi stood and left Sano.

"Great" the waiter came to the table and handed the check "oh fucking great I get stuck paying the bill. Love you too Shinomori"

Misao looked startled when the man that had been staring at her stood up suddenly and left his friend. His body seemed stiff and something told her that he was very unhappy. She looked back at the other occupant of the table and noticed when he slapped his head and then stood up.

"He left"

"Who misao?"

"That man, he left and I think he was angry"

Kaoru swallowed her bite of food "is not like you are going to go after him and try to help him is it?"

"Oh shut up"

* * *

Once home misao made herself comfortable and proceeded to tell her best friend of what had happened two days earlier. Kaoru jumped from her couch surprised and then yelled out every curse out there. It was a very big secret that misao did not wish to tell anyone else about. She would deal with it on her own.

"I will help you, I'll be there for you misao, you know that right?" misao hugged Kaoru as her tears ran down her cheeks. After many tears where shed Kaoru pushed away from Misao and laughed "now all we have to do is get ready for this little one. First we have to go and get all the books we are going to ever need about babies" she ranted and ranted and misao only wished she had never told her.

Kaoru was known to be obsessed with marriage and family and that only meant...shopping trip from hell.

"Come on misao, the bookstores are waiting for us" Misao rolled her eyes..._great, I just gave a demon free access to shopping._

When Kaoru said books she meant books. They had gone to ten different stores and now they were going to go to the, wait was it ten or twenty...kami help her.

"This is one is the biggest one with three floors. I'll take one side of the second floor and you take the other side" misao nodded. Anything to get away from kaoru and her shopping.

She walked down the isles reading names after names of books. It was exhausting but she couldn't help but feel like she was meant to be there. She looked up on the shelve and noticed a book of interest "what to expect when expecting" she mutters "seems good enough" she reached for it but couldn't quite get it "damn it, come on just a little more" she watched as fingers took hold of the book and watched as it was handed to her "thank you"

She looked up and her eyes widened. It was him, him the man at the restaurant...the one with the eyes.

_Oh so we meet again_ "you are welcomed" she smiled shyly up at him and he couldn't help the smile that formed on his lips "I was actually going to buy that book, but since you were here first"

Misao looked at the book in her hands "oh, sorry"

"So, are you expecting?" she blinked numerous times and then looked up at him wondering what he meant "are you expecting a baby?". _why am I interested in knowing? This is ridiculous._

"Ah, no sorry I was going to get this for my friend actually"

"Oh, not married?" _what the hell? I'm so going to kill sano, this is all his fault for making me think about this._

_Is he trying to find out about me? _"Married?" she laughed and he found it strange yet cute "oh no, I don't think I'm marriage material"

His eyebrows rose quizzically "oh? I think everyone has the potential of being marriage material"

Misao shook her head "I don't know, but lets agree to disagree. Do you still want the book?" he shook his head.

"It's alright, I can find a different one" _what's your name? Damn it I should just ask her._ "So what's you..."

"MISAO" someone yelled and both turned around to see non other than Kaoru running towards them with a pile of books. Both Aoshi and misao moved aside when they noticed the books were going to fall. As predicted the books fell and Kaoru looked at them with an innocent look "oops"

Misao bent down and so did Aoshi. The three picked the books and stood up again "Thanks"

"I guess this is the friend you were talking about?"

"Yeah, Kaoru why did you get so many books?"

"I just couldn't help but get these"

"Ah man. Come on lets pay and leave I just want to go home and rest"

"Alright, hey who's the hottie?" both misao and Aoshi blushed. Misao said bye quickly and Aoshi watched as She practically dragged her friend.

_What a strange woman. But what beautiful smile and eyes she has._

Kaoru took in a deep breath as they had ran out of the book store "what was that all about Misao?"

"Idiot. That was him"

"him who?"

Misao leaned against a wall "that was the man from the restaurant. That was freaky meeting up with him here and then talking to him. His eyes are so icy, but his aura is so calm and he smelled like chamomile tea"

Kaoru knew that far off look misao was getting, the girl was falling "ooh someone is falling in love"

"Leave it to you to say that. Kaoru it's just like I get this feeling, like I met him before and that he is very important for some reason"

"It's called love my dear. Now about these books, lets head home and start getting knowledgeable"

Misao began to laugh her head off and kaoru growled "please it would take three kenshins to get you to learn everything in those book. Face it you don't like to learn"

"Shut up shrimp. Now lets get to it. I can't believe you belittle me so much misao. Why do I stay your friend? I must be a masochist or something"

"I'm sorry kaoru. I was just kidding"

Kaoru took misao's hand "don't worry. Anyways, have you thought about working for that shinomori guy yet?"

Misao slumped her shoulders "I'm going to have to now. I'm graduating this semester and finding a job wont be that easy, besides" she put a hand to her flat stomach and Kaoru understood.

"You could always sue the hospital and get major money out of that"

"Nah. I can't go through this. It would become public and I don't want people knowing what happened to me. People will start talking and I don't need that right now"

"I guess. Come on lets go" they walked towards the bus stop not noticing that Aoshi had watched them talking. He smiled as the two women got into the bus, they were both strange actually.

* * *

Week one over...

Misao shut up from her bed as her clock's alarm went off "damn I'm going to be late" Kaoru walked into Misao's room and laughed as misao was entangled in her sheets "Kaoru please help me"

"Nah ha...you didn't help me when I was really late for my Spanish class"

"Because Himura was there and he was naked. Are you going to let me see your man like that?"

"Hey I trust him and I trust you" Misao's blue orbs rolled just as kaoru laughed.

"Kami you are one sick woman...help me will ya" Kaoru walked over to the bed and helped misao stand "thanks"

"Are you going to school now?"

"Nope. Himura said that I could get a job with this shinomori person so I called to schedule an interview with their human resources departmen and I have an interview today. I just wanted to be there early"

"I'll make breakfast then"

"Fine. Thanks again"

"Sure honey. Let me get kenshin to drive you there then"

"You two should just get married. That way I wont feel so weird with him being here so often and walking around in his boxers...aww I'm scarred for life"

"Again misao, stop winning because you are a virgin. When you find yourself a man you will understand"

Misao dropped down on her bed "who will want to be with someone like me? I'm pregnant and single, the guy will probably think I'm a slut"

Kaoru sat down and brushed misao's hair away "if you explain it he will understand"

"Please. Let me take a shower. I don't want to be in a foul mood"

"Fine, fine" misao ran into the bathroom and locked the door. Kaoru laid down on the bed and closed her eyes "what will you do Misao? All I know is that I'll be there for you"

she felt the bed sag and yelped. Kenshin laughed having caught Kaoru unguarded and she hit him "you idiot"

"Sorry love. Where's misao?" Kaoru pointed to the bathroom "oh"

"Don't pretend. I know you heard us talking Kenshin" he nodded "so what do you think about what's happening?"

He sat up "I don't know. But just as you, I'm here for her. She's a good friend and I will not abandon either one of you" kaoru knew why she loved him so much. He was caring, loving and a great lover, but most of all he was the man of her dreams. She threw her arms around him and they fell back on the bed.

A fight of kisses began between both lovers and Misao was shaking her head as she caught them "not in my bed you two, out" they stopped and stood up from the bed as misao walked over to her closet "if I catch you both doing that here again you are both so dead"

"Shut up virgin"

"Later misao"

"Blah, blah"

* * *

Aoshi reviewed papers upon papers, but nothing was making sense. If megumi would just...there he was again. Thinking about the hospital incident. That was all that took place in his head. That, and a very interesting young woman _'misao'_ that's what her friend had called her. Was she the same Misao that was in the hospital? The same one that was carrying his child? Nah, Misao was not too common but it wasn't like just one person had it.

He took in a deep breath and rubbed the bridge of his nose "Where are you?" there was a knock at his door "come in". His assistant entered and smiled at him "what is it shinjiko?"

"Sir, another of the former employees of Mr. Himura is going to be interviewed today"

Aoshi rose an eyebrow "oh?"

"Yes. You did offer them a job here and Mr. Himura had agreed to send some of them around since they don't have other jobs"

Aoshi nodded "when will the person arrive?" he stood up and took a glass of water from his desk waiting for his assistant's answer.

"Miss Makimachi should be arriving soon, I presume around half hour from now" only the shattering of glass could be heard in the office as Shinjiko moved away from his boss.

Aoshi braced himself against the desk as his eyes had grew in size and his breath became labored "what...what did you just say?"

Shinjiko became nervous and swallowed hard "which part sir?"

Aoshi's head snapped back up to meet Shinjiko's frightened gaze "which part he says. What is the name of the person you just told me?"

"Makimachi, I believe her first name is Misao"

_misao...misao...makimachi...it's her, it's really her. How many makimachi misao's are there in tokyo? What the hell, if it's her what am I going to say? Kami this is so difficult._

"Sir? Sir are you alright?"

Aoshi sat down on the chair and threw his head back. This was a blessing, but what would he say? What would he do "Shinjiko I will be interviewing this young woman. Please have her come to my office"

"Yes sir. I shall do as you say" Shinjiko left and Aoshi was left with the most elated feeling he had since he could remember.

Soon a fateful meeting will take place, and soon he would have them both within his grasp.

* * *

ooooh what should happen next my pretties? Just stay tune


	4. Neighbor

Chapter Three

Title: neighbor

Author: Angee

Rating; M

A/N sorry for the delay my friends, but i just had a huge writers block when it came to this story. The fact that the opera is not even finished here in Nyc also puts me at a disavantage. I would like to thank all of you for your patience and for reviweing. Also, if this chapter sucks please tell me so that i can take it off and come up with something else. however that will only delay the updates. I just finished a story called The Assistant and because of that i can work on this story. Hope u enjoy this. Thanks.

_

* * *

Breath girl._

_Just breath man._

_Come on one breath, then two._

_Why is he looking at me?_

_I can't believe it was her...er...it's her._

Misao took in a deep breath and then smiled "Mr. Shinomori I presume" he took in her whole appearance. She was dressed very professional, but her smile and the shine in her eyes made her seem so gentle, so young, so _beautiful, that is all she is._ Misao didn't know what to say or do anymore. She had been instructed that the person who would interview her would not be the representative of the Human resources department, but the company's owner himself "Mr. Shinomori"

Aoshi coughed to clear his throat "I'm sorry. But, it's you"

"Huh?"

"You're the woman from the restaurant and from the bookstore"

She chuckled shyly "ah, yes. That was me and here I am" he walked up to her and for some reason it made her nervous, his aura was so powerful and commanding, but not in a bad way. He extended his hand out "pleased to meet you Miss makimachi" _I can't believe that I'm talking to the woman that is carrying my child. I just knew it._

She took his hand and there was a strange shock felt by both parties. Misao blinked and looked down at their hands then looked back up into his icy eyes "pl...pleased to meet you as well" _come on girl, what the hell is wrong with you? Don't act all shy and nervous, he is going to be the one to give or not give you a job._

Aoshi for his part rubbed her hand with his thump. It was smooth and so pearly that he did not wish to let go "Misao" was it her or did he say her name in a very husky way. No it must be her. Misao pulled her hand away and instantly both missed the loss of warmth "I'm sorry Miss Makimachi that was inappropriate of me. Please come in and take a seat" _misao, misao, misao. I can't get enough of that name. Oh god the woman that is carrying my child is here in front of me._

Misao was getting ticked off now. The man was just staring at her with those eyes and she was becoming self conscious. Was he ogling her or was he trying to measure her up based on her looks? "Excuse, but are you going to stare at me all day or are we going to get this interview on the way?" the minute that left her mouth she placed her hand on the cursed body part. For sure now he wouldn't hire her. _Great going makimachi. Stupid weasel of a mouth. Dam it all._

To her surprise Aoshi did not yell or tell her off, he laughed and what a nice laugh it was. She pulled her hand away and felt like joining him, but thought otherwise since he might be laughing just for the moment. Aoshi composed himself and then walked over to his desk "please have a seat Miss Makimachi. Don't worry I think you were right and I don't blame you for being impatient"

Misao placed her portfolio on the floor next to the chair she sat on "I'm a little of a motor mouth when I'm nervous, please accept my apologies"

"no worries. So, you worked for Himura and have your own book as well" he read her resume and was impressed with her work history "says here that you are still in school"

"Yes. It's my last semester. I'll be graduating with a B.A. in photography"

"Alright, you can start whenever you like" Misao blinked and looked at him curiously "something wrong?"

She shook her head "I thought that I would get a full interview"

"No need Miss makimachi, I was told that all of the workers at Kenshin's co, were very dedicated and seeing that you even have a published book, I would be dumb to let you go" the last part made her cheeks burn lightly "unless you wish not to work here"

"No..no that's not it, I need this job now more than ever"

"Oh? Are you in some kind of trouble?"

Misao glared at the tall beauty "if I were that wouldn't be your personal business Mr. Shinomori" and again she clamped a hand to her mouth.

Aoshi chuckled as he nodded "you are right. Please forgive me. I just thought that if you ever need anything, do not hesitate to ask for help. I always help my employees if it is within my power"

_stupid, misao just let your mouth run all day why don't you? _She brought her hand away from her mouth "thank you very much Mr. Shinomori. Ano, could I maybe start working next week?"

"Of course, but may I ask why not today?" misao stood up from the chair and grabbed her things.

"I should be heading to school, the reason why I'm not able to work today or this week, it's because I have finals. I just would like to have a stress-free week and these exams are important to me"

"Sure. Take all the time you need. Good luck" he also stood and walked her towards the door. They gave each other their hands shaking it.

Aoshi didn't want to let go, heck he wanted to take her home and make sure that everything was okay, but her eyes which were narrowing the more he held onto her hand were telling him to let go. He smiled sheepishly while retracting his hand "Thank you Mr. Shinomori, I'll see you next week then"

"Till next week Miss Makimachi" she left with a smile on her face, a smile that brightened his entire being. _I will not wait till next week, Misao I will be your shadow. I will make sure that you are well and so is my child._

* * *

He being the boss found where she lived and called in a few favors. This woman would not be alone while she carried his child. He walked down the street thinking about the interview he had. Perhaps megumi should know that he has found Misao.

Aoshi shook his head. Not yet, he thought. He came across a park and smiled as children and parents played. Soon he would have someone to teach and play with. His own child. His phone rang and he looked at the screen, groaning he answered it "yes"

:why are you not home son:

Aoshi rolled his eyes "I'm looking for a new place father" a child waved at him and he returned it.

:I've been trying to get a hold of you for the last two hours. When will you be returning:

"Dad, I'll be at my apartment later tonight. Right now I have to find a new place"

:why:

Aoshi sat on a park bench "I just need to be close to something important that's all. Listen dad, I'll call you and mom later alright?"

He heard his father's voice screaming for something then :Tokio give me the phone back:

:;I want to talk to my son Saitou. Now shut up and give me the phone back:

:woman you are driving me insane:

Aoshi sighed and returned to watching the kids running around all the while his parents argued :Aoshi, sweetheart: he heard his mother's voice.

"Yes mother?"

:how have you been my son? We have been very worried:

"I don't see why mother. I'm perfectly fine health wise and money wise"

:Megumi told us about that young woman Aoshi: he fisted his hands. Sure megumi would tell his parents it's only natural for her to be concern. But damn it, she had no right.

"And what of it mother?"

:aoshi, if you ever find this young woman and our grandchild, please tell us:

he smirked..._I already found her and wish not to share her with anyone. _"Sure mother. Good bye I must get going"

:take care:.

He looked up at the sky and his eyes closed taking in the sunny rays "Mr. Shinomori?" his eyes snapped open and then to his right to see Misao of all people standing near the bench. She was wearing jeans and a t-shirt with her hair braided "I knew it was you"

"Misao, I mean miss makimachi. Fancy meeting you here" she smiled and sat down next to him.

"Well I live just across from here, in the building over there" they both looked behind each other and she pointed to a tall building which was right across from the park "what are you doing here?"

"Well, I'll be moving there soon"

She let her eyes widen "you are?"

He nodded "you see, my building is being renovated and I was looking for a place and a friend said that this place is very nice and comfortable and it's not too far from the company actually"

She placed a bag on the grass and turned her gaze back up to him with a bright smile "well, I guess we will be neighbors. Are you here to see the apartment then?"

Aoshi shook his head "I just wanted to see the children playing. I love how they are so carefree and innocent" her eyes went to look at the children, a wistful smile playing on her lips.

"Yes, childhood is the only time when we are at our best. Once we grow we deceive, lie, hurt each other and hate"

He nodded "but we also learn to love and to grow. Ne?"

"Perhaps so"

"Is something wrong miss makimachi? You sound I don't know depressed" she put her hand together and continued to smile, only it wasn't a convincing smile.

"Everything is fine. I just have so many things going on right now, must be heading home. Enjoy your time Mr. Shinomori" he stood up at the same time she did.

"I think I had enough. I shall accompany you to the building and I should check out my new apartment"

"Alright. What floor are you going to be living in?" He thought for a minute. Knowing quite well where it was, but if he didn't want her to suspect anything he had to play this right.

He took out a piece of paper and looked at it "it seems I'll be living on the tenth floor"

"Really? Wow, coincidence much. I live on that same floor. Come on I'll show you around then"

Both made their way across the street and were entering the building. Aoshi had a ghost of a smile on his lips. But his eyes were looking at the young woman beside him. She was a beautiful thing that he wanted to take into his arms. The ride on the elevator was strange. She talked non-stop as opposed to her shyness in his office. She apologized many times for her motor mouth, but he really enjoyed it.

Strange really, because Aoshi was known for his coldness and ability to tune out people, but here he was really listening to a young woman. He was also known for being a womanizer, yet he wasn't trying to seduce this little minx. She was the one seducing him with the way she bit her lower lip, or the way she smiled at him for no apparent reason.

Kami help him if he didn't take her and ravish her soon. But no, he has to focus. This was the woman that was carrying his child. No harm shall befall her and that meant that he would not play with her emotions. Funny, it seemed that she was the one playing with his yet he didn't mind it.

"Here we are" she said. Which only made him think about how soft her lips seemed. He shook his head of the thoughts and looked down at the woman before him "well, welcome to the building Mr. Shinomori. I live in apartment 10B and if you need anything please feel free to knock at my door any day" he nodded.

"Thank you Miss Makimachi. I live in apartment 10D I'll be seeing you soon then" she bowed to him and walked towards her apartment.

* * *

Upon entering she squealed and threw herself on the couch. For the passed few days she has been thinking about the tall man and now, now..he was going to live in the same building as her. Did this mean anything?

Kaoru walked into the apartment and looked at the younger woman confused "hey you know that man that we met at the library, he is standing outside. Did you know that?" Misao sat up form the couch.

"Yup, oh god I forgot to tell you. Kaoru that man is Mr. Shinomori as in the same man that is going to be my boss next week"

"What?"

"Yeah. And not just that, but his apartment building is being renovated so he had to find a new place, he's going to our neighbor. That's so cool"

Kaoru laughed "If I didn't know better I would say that my dear misao is infatuated"

Misao threw a cushion at her friend "shut up Kaoru. He is very cute I tell you that, but he is my boss"

"you know they say that you can mix business with pleasure"

"Kaoru that's you shouldn't mix business with pleasure"

"Same difference. But I say that I think you have a thing for him and he might have one for you as well"

Misao rolled her eyes "whatever" the phone rang and she lifted it "hello"

:Misao my pretty:; misao paled visibly. Great just what she didn't need.

"Jiya what is it?"

:well get this. I'm coming to visit, so I'll be staying with you for two weeks: misao dropped the phone and her face became pale.

Kaoru looked at her friend "Misao?"

"Fuck, he can't be coming here. Nooooooo"

:misao...misao get the phone to your ear girl: she hung up on him and began to pace.

"Who's coming misao?"

"My grandfather. I'm so dead kaoru. He is going to know that something is wrong with me and I'm going to be so dead. NOOOOOOO"

And that's the last thing Aoshi heard before he entered his new apartment.

* * *

A.N, you must be wondering why i made Saitou and Tokio his parents, ne? Well that's because i think that they make a great pair and it makes sense that Saitou and Aoshi are father and son. Both a really Tall, both are a bit anti-social in some aspects. Both have honor codes that i admire...both to me would love their partner with passion. Saitou adores Tokio and i Think that Aoshi would adore misao just as much or even more than Saitou does with his wife.

Jiya makes his appearance...how will this help or change the story?


	5. paranoi and Pocky

Chapter

Title: Paranoia and Pocky

Author: Angee

Rating: M

A/N hello everyone...you all must be happy to see another update soooo sooon. Well, i just had to write this Misao POV because she was itching to be written. LOL...i don't know why but i felt i had to write in what she was feeling at the time. Also, this was my attempt at humor which i'm not too good at. Please do enjoy this new chapter and give me your feedback. I would like to know if you would like an Aohi POV as well, because i think i have two for him. One explaining his desire to protect Misao, and Another for the end of the story in a very special moment. you'll get the point when i get there. Just enjoy and review. LAter

* * *

Have you ever had that feeling of being watched? Of course you have, it's not like it can't happen. It actually does. That's what I was feeling at this very moment. Now you would think that I might be a little paranoid or just simply thinking too much of myself. But I swear that I felt like I was being watched. First when I was walking towards the elevator I felt a sudden shiver go down my neck. I looked to the right then to the left and my eyes landed on my neighbor's door...who just happens to be my new boss.

Freaky ne? Was he watching?

Then I dismissed the thought because 1) the door was closed and 2) my boss was probably at the company or still sleeping since it was still six in the god damned morning. Thank you kaoru for waking me up...remind me to kill you later.

Later on as I was in class taking my exam I had that same shiver go down my neck. I looked up, then left to right only to realize that I should have just kept my head down.

"Miss Makimachi is there a problem?" everyone stopped their writing to look my way. I blushed scarlet red, how do I know? Well I felt that warm feeling.

I scratched the back of my head. Old habit "No sir"

"Then please keep your eyes on your paper" I heard a few snickers. No doubt most of them thinking I was cheating.

"Yes sir" I wanted to go to the bathroom so badly at this moment. I felt nauseous and my head was spinning. Was I supposed to have morning sickness already? I mean it's been like what...three weeks. This was not happening to me.

It proved to be a challenge to keep focus on my paper and trying to keep the feeling of throwing up from actually throwing up. God damn it all I was going to be in for a ride with this pregnancy.

Oh right, back to the feeling of being watched. Well after my exam I wanted nothing more than to grab my favorite snack. Pocky sticks, chocolate covered pocky sticks. Yeah life was looking up for me. As I walked towards the store I suddenly felt the feeling. Now this was making me really annoyed and I don't think anyone would like to see me annoyed. Hell no, Misao Makimachi is a total biatch when annoyed. I smirked, I'm so full of myself sometimes. I stopped walking and turned around, sure enough someone who obviously had been following me scurried to hide.

I gasped because I didn't think that I was actually right and I froze too, then I snapped out of it and began to run. Great day I'm having don't you think? I bumped into people.

"hey watch it kid" kid? Kid...I'm not a fucking kid.

I ran and ran not wanting to know if this prick was a psycho who wanted to kill me or worse...I passed the store that I go to every time I have to shop for a quick snack. That meant that I was about two blocks away from my home. I quickly stopped and ran back to the store. Hey I did say I needed my favorite snack. Fuck that idiot that was following me.

As I entered the store the old man at the cash register waved at me "hello misao"

"Hello old man Genkai" he laughed and I giggled. I took to calling him that ever since I moved. He was a sweet old man.

"Back for your sticks I see" I nodded and walked up to him. He looked behind him and pointed "there is a new flavor, it's caramel"

"That's great and all old man, but I want my chocolate"

"My are you menstruating misao?" I blushed and a few customers looked my way. Great, just what I needed.

"No you pervert" forget that sweet comment I made earlier. "I just want them"

"I'm sorry for embarrassing you, but my granddaughter usually gets the chocolate ones when it's that time of the month"

I waved him off "sure, sure. But it's not that okay. Look I'm going to get a few more things while I'm here" I walked away without listening to what he was saying.

Stupid old man. Stupid people still looking at me "what are you all looking at?" I snapped. Some went back to buying their things others flicked me the finger. Whatever. I suddenly felt the feeling again and this time I tense, but then I heard a chuckle.

As I turned around I was preparing to hit the guy with the carton of...I took a look at what I had in my hands...great a box of lucky charms. Maybe I would be lucky. When I was finally face to face...wait...face to chest. Damn how told was this person? I slowly peeked up until my eyes widened "Mr. Shinomori?"

"Hello again miss Makimachi" oh shit...how long had he been here "long enough" oh did I say that out loud "yes Miss makimachi"

I put a hand to my mouth...shit. He chuckled again "ah did I say that too?"

"Yes" he was...he was...wait a minute he was trying to suppress the laughter in. Bastard.

"Oh you think it's funny that I talk without thinking?"

He shook his head "actually I might. So what where you going to do with that box of lucky charms?" I brought the aforementioned object...er...food...what the hell is cereal anyways? I put it behind my back feeling childishly.

"I was just going to buy this actually"

"Misao your chocolate pocky" we both turned to old PERVERT genkai. Ah that was better.

Aoshi sama...hey when did I start thinking about him like that? Well we both turned to him and he was waving my poor pockies back and forth...ooh if he dropped that box he was so dead. See I'm not nice when annoyed, even old people would feel my wrath "Chocolate?"

I snapped out of my musings by his low husky sexy oh so wonderful make me drool...okay enough of this misao you are not falling for your boss you are not falling for the tall, sexy...god...adonis...oh shit I'm falling for him "yeah I had a craving for them" he gave me a quizzical look.

"Craving?"

"Yeah...so what are you doing here?" was it me or is aoshi sama...there is goes again...was he sweating. He was wearing his suit so I don't think he was exercising.

He looked into my eyes and I felt I was drowning in his "I wanted a few things"

"Oh" was my brilliant response. We talked for a few minutes while we shopped and then I headed towards my snacks.

I snatched them from old genkai "give me give me" I opened the box while Aoshi...Mr. Shinomori payed for his things. I started to lick the stick not realizing I had an audience. Aoshi..okay I'll call him that for now...well he cleared his throat and I looked up at him.

"What is it?" with the stick hanging out of the side of my mouth and all. He shook his head and I looked at genkai "what are you starring at old man?"

"My granddaughter never ate those things like that. You make it look so erotic misao" WHAT?

"WHAT?" okay so I had to vocalize that. Aoshi just stood there.

"The way you licked that thing and the noise you made...very unlady like. Take a look around misao the men are watching" and I did and they were. What the hell is wrong with people today? I shrugged, heck let them think and imagine whatever the hell they wanted. All I need to do is finish my. That's when I really hated this pregnancy. I stumbled for a while.

"Miss makimachi are you alright?" Aoshi was worried? I stumbled again and then felt his hands on me steadying my body. I looked up and smiled "are you alright?"

"I'm just dizzy. I'm sorry" I felt his large hand...isn't there something about large hands? Oh no wait it's big feet...what the hell am I babbling about now? Well I felt his large hand on my lowre back and the heat was soothing. Then I felt his other hand go under my knees "what are you doing?" my voice, it sounded so distant.

He fixed me in his arms and I felt like a blushing young bride "you are ill misao. I must take you home and make sure that you are alright"

"I can walk"

"I want to take you" oh how sweet was this man. Was this the first time we actually had a real talk? The guy lived in my building, in my floor, two doors down from me for three days now and this is the first time we talk actually talk.

Needless to say he carried me towards the building. People looked at us as if we were either crazy in love or just plain crazy. I pick the first one. You would to, don't look at me like that. In the elevator he leaned back against the wall and I snuggled into him my arms around his neck. Oh how I wish this would never end, but at lass the ding sounded and we both were on our floor "is anyone home misao?"

"Yes I think kaoru is there" no too long and I was in my apartment with kaoru fretting over me.

"What happened? Are you alright? Does anything hurt?" typical motherly kaoru. God I love that girl like she really was my mom. Freaky.

"I'm alright mom" she hit me on the head while I was still in aoshi's arms and he chuckled at our antics. I glared up at him and he just shrugged.

Kaoru cleared the couch of the mess she had created. No doubt watching her soaps again "you can put her here" he walked over to the couch and gently deposited me there. After his arms were away from my body I missed them terribly.

"Thank you Mr. Shinomori"

"Would you like something to drink?" offered kaoru. Told you she's like a mom.

"No thank you, besides I have to get back to the store and get my stuff"

"Shit" both turned to me.

"What is it misao?"

I wanted to cry I really did "I left my pocky box" I could feel the tears...damn it I need to go to a center for pocky addicts. Imagine this...PA for Pocky Anonymous. What a laugh.

Aoshi brushed back his bangs and I wanted so desperately to do it myself "feel better miss makimachi" we waved him off and I wanted to kill him. Come on he could have at least said he would rescue my pocky box from the old pervert. No such luck. Where was that lucky charms cereal anyways?

I didn't know when or why but I fell asleep right on the couch. I'm guessing for a while now. I felt that sensation again and wanted to open my eyes so badly but decided against it. I also heard people talking. Guess kenshin is staying over again. I really need to buy some ear plugs for when those two get busy. I suddenly opened my eyes when I heard a voice that did not belong to kenshin or kaoru. The minute my eyes opened I screamed. Right there kneeling on the floor by the couch was none other than aoshi himself. He was looking at me "Kami you scared me half to death" no lie. I panted as my hand rose to my chest trying to keep my heart in. Sure like my heart would suddenly pop out of my chest.

"I'm sorry miss makimachi" I heard Kaoru and Kenshin laugh and I glared their way.

"See Aoshi she has this thing about her. She can tell when someone is watching her. I've done it to her a few times" so it was her. Well, guess who is not getting a present for mother's day? Yup you guess right. Kaoru.

"You evil woman" Aoshi laughed and I instantly fell in love with that laugh, but there were more pressing matters at the moment. I took the cushion from the couch and beat him with it. He tried to cover himself "you may be my boss but you are not my boss when in my home. You are so dead"

"Sorry it's just been a while since I had this much fun"

"At my expense? How chivalrous of you" before I could hit him again he waved something before my face. What the hell was it? I put the cushion down and there in his hands was...my...my pocky box...my precious pocky box held hostage because the minute I reached out for it he pulled it back "give me that" I was still in the mood to eat them and here was the man that I was...no I can't fall for him...oh well here he was holding them hostage.

"I went through all the trouble of bringing you this and I get beat up with a cushion" I got on my knees on the couch and he looked down at me.

"Please let me have just one I beg you. Do not hold them hostage because of what I did to you. Oh please" I deserve an award for this performance. Now if he actually fell for that then I really am a good actress. Okay water works on. I felt the tears and smirked inwardly.

Aoshi on the other hand yawned and waved the box before my face again "really now. I didn't think of them as being hostage, but since you suggested it I think I'll keep them. See you later miss Makimachi" with that he waved towards Kenshin and Kaoru and then left. I swear I heard glass shattering, was that my precious heart. I was being deprived of my precious chocolate sticks.

Kenshin and Kaoru laughed "I think your friend is falling for misao Kenshin. I mean the guy practically wants misao to go to his apartment and retrieve her precious box" I looked at her.

Kenshin nodded "it appears as though. It's strange though, Aoshi rarely dates and barely gives the impression that he likes someone. But misao seems to have caught his heart"

I stood up "I'm right here you know. And what's this nonsense about Aoshi?"

"Oh, it's aoshi now?"

"Shut up Kaoru" I decided to go to my room and forget the whole deal. My precious pocky...

* * *

At around eight in the night I had enough. Kaoru congratulated me earlier because I had held on for so long. She knows my obsession with the sticks. You may be wondering, why didn't I just go and buy a new box? Well, I didn't want to deal with old PERVERT genkai and I really did want to see Aoshi and his apartment. Oooh, if kaoru knew that I would never hear the end of it.

So, I walked out of the apartment and took determined steps towards his apartment. As I reached the door I was about to turn around and head home "no, I will rescue that box and then I'll go back to my room and eat the entire thing. Yes that's it" with new resolve I knocked and waited.

Waited. Waited. My left foot began to twitch and before long it was tapping furiously on the floor. Waited. Where the hell was this man? Just when I was about to pound on the door it opened to reveal aoshi in a towel his hair wet and disheveled. I swallowed hard, real hard "Gomen Nasai" I bowed. Big mistake, I was almost face to face with his privates.

"Miss makimachi is there something you need?" oh bastard, he knew what I came for yet he was mocking me. I stood up straight and glared at him.

"Listen here _Aoshi _you know what I came here for, now hand it over" he just stood there and I took to watching a water droplet run down his toned chest and disappear into the towel which was riding low on his hip. God it wasn't fair that I had to negotiate for my pocky box with this sexy god or demon.

He smiled and stood aside "come in and retrieve them yourself then _misao_" I pushed passed him with a puff and a stomp for effects. I looked around the apartment and I was surprised. It was neat, beautifully decorated just for a man. Was he single?. I found my box on the side table to of the couch and ran to them only to find that they were seized again.

"What are you doing? Give them back" I jumped trying to reach for them and he only raised them more "are you trying to get yourself kill here? I will not hesitate you know" he shrugged and I was really, really annoyed. Do you remember what I told you when I'm annoyed. I guess Aoshi is going to experience it first hand.

I took in a deep breath and then...wham bam I dove straight into him and we both went tumbling down towards the couch. Somewhere he managed to turn me over and he was on top of me now. My breath caught in my throat as he just looked down on me. We don't know how long we stayed like this but I felt something poking me on my stomach and my eyes widened even more. No way, he was not turned on. He seemed to have noticed as well and quickly stood up from me and gripped his towel to his body "Sorry Miss Makimachi"

My cheeks were aflame but I ignored them took the pocky from his hand and ran out of the apartment like the devil was at my heels. Great going Misao, you had a great chance to...no mustn't think about that and with my boss of all people.

But one thing for sure was that...I had my beloved chocolate sticks...go me..go me...go me...ooohhoooo...go me.

"SHUT UP IN THERE" I turned to my bedroom door and glared at it. How dare Kaoru tell me to shut up when she was the one making the noise...oh god not again.

* * *

A/N so what did you all think? Misao has some issues i just don't know why but this chapter sort of wrote it self. She's one funny pregnant woman i tell you. Later


	6. Jiya

Chapter Six

Title: Jiya comes

Author: Angee

Rating: M

A/N hello i'm back...Well here is another chapter and i hope you all enjoy.

* * *

_Monday morning, __What a drag_ thought the young woman. She was walking into Shinomori company and gripped the string of her camera bag. During the weekend she did nothing but sleep. And anything she used to find absolutely delicious was just awful.

The receptionist stood up as she watched Misao make her way into the main lobby "Good morning welcome to Shinomori Lab, how may I help you?" her smile was warming but not enough to cheer misao.

Misao tried to smile, but failed miserably "Good morning, I'm a new employee and I start today"

"Oh I see. Please go to floor ten and ask then to provide you with an Id card. Then you should go as see Shinjiko and he will let you know where to begin"

Misao bowed politely and thanked the woman. She hurried to the tenth floor taking the elevator. When the doors opened misao was assaulted with running people here and there. She cautiously walked towards the desk that was to her right and gripped her equipment in case one of those running nuts knocked them off of her "Good morning" she greeted the woman behind the desk.

"Yes" she said in a cold bitchy tone.

Misao took in a deep breath trying to keep herself calm "I'm a new employee and was told to get an Id card" she said through clenched teeth. The woman looked up from her magazine at straight at Misao, she then looked back down dismissing misao as if she was nothing "excuse me I believe you are to tell me where to go" Misao was really getting impatient.

The woman slammed her magazine closed and then looked at misao with fury, she was about to tell misao off when her boss came up to them "Good..morning Mr. Shinomori" Misao turned around and she blushed because this was the first time they had seen each other since the couch incident in his apartment. Misao failed to notice the blush that the woman to possessed "What can I help you with sir?" that brought misao out of her stupor.

Aoshi was positively giddy having misao working already. He had missed her the few days that she avoided him and he ached to know if she was craving or if she was having morning sickness "Misao" was it her or did her name sounded like it was moaned when came out of his lips "I'm glad to see that you start to work today"

Misao felt her stomach turn. One part of her mind was screaming 'no not now little one' thinking that she was going to puke and the other part was screaming 'say my name again' "ah. Yes Mr. Shinomori, I just came to get an Id card"

Aoshi nodded and turned to the secretary "I'll show miss makimachi where to take the Id, hold any calls I might have" the woman nodded to her boss with a sweet smile, but when he turned away she sent misao the evil glare. How dare this new chick try and get with her man?

Aoshi walked down the hall quietly as misao placed a hand to her stomach. The action alone made Aoshi swell with pride "are you alright misao?" she looked up at him and nervously smiled.

Scratching the back of her head "yes it's just that I'm nervous and my stomach feels like it's going to come out of my throat that's all" well not a total lie, but he knew what the cause of her sudden sickness was.

"Ah. Well here we are" she looked to her left and saw a studio busy with more people. This company was huge and she wondered if she would get lost "just take a seat and we will have one of the photographers take your picture" she did as told and watched as Aoshi talked with a tall man. On close inspection she realized that it was the same man from the restaurant.

Sano was almost rooted to his spot as he watched Misao "Aoshi that's the same woman from the restaurant"

Aoshi turned slightly to look as misao rubbed her stomach a bit more "ah, she's also the new employee that kenshin sent. Tell Sujiro to take her Id picture and then send her my way when she is done"

Sano elbowed Aoshi on the side with a sly smile "Che, you just want to have the little missy all to your self. I told you to talk to the woman. So what's she like?"

"We will discuss her later Sano, I have a meeting with Merriam Magazines about their sport swimsuit issue that we have to shoot tomorrow and then I have to talk to Megumi about a certain topic"

"Alright. But she's been in a pissy mood lately I wouldn't talk to her yet"

Aoshi chuckled softly "that's because you are not taking good care of her" and walked away.

"HEY" yelled Sano. Everyone watched as their boss left a fuming sano grinding his teeth together.

* * *

Misao was shown around the studios and three of the fifteen floors the company had. She was really getting the hang of things but needed assistance once in a while. Finally she was shown where her office would be and the black room she could use for her film "and this is it Miss makimachi"

Misao smiled at the short woman "thank you Kairi you are really nice and a great help" the woman giggled

"No problem. It was nice meeting you and I hope we can be good friends" misao said yes and the woman left. She looked around the office and smiled. Her own office.

Lunch time...

Aoshi was desperate to know what Misao was up to but concealed that need like every other emotion in his body. The only thought that made him happy was the fact that misao was now in his company and that much closer to him. He walked towards the office that was assigned to her and knocked lightly.

Misao scurried to get her equipment out of the way and rushed to her door as someone was knocking "I'm coming hold on" she almost tripped on a box but luckily she balanced herself and ran.

Aoshi smile as he watched the young woman fix her hair as she opened the door for him "so are you going to have lunch or not?" that was very straightforward for his liking, but the sooner he got misao to eat the better he was going to feel.

Misao exhaled and then looked back into her office "I was going to stay and clean up the office. I mean I have so much to fix and if I take a break now it might delay me"

He made a snort kind of sound and pushed passed her. Well he was the boss. He looked around and noticed that only two boxes remained on the floor "do you need help then? You have to eat sometime" what was his interest in her eating all of the sudden?

She closed the door behind her and went to sit on the floor near the boxes "yeah yeah I know . Let me place these books on my shelf and then I'll go grab something" he sat down next to her surprising misao. He took hold of one box.

"I'll help you and then we both go grab something" she couldn't refuse him so they both sat in silence sorting out books.

Five minutes later Aoshi's hand brushed against a book he knew all too well "What to expect when expecting" he voiced out loud and Misao gasped. That book wasn't supposed to be there. Kaoru was so dead. He turned to her "you still have the book"

"Well" she began to remember when they were at the book store "oh that's right, it's Kauro's book. I'm reading it because of her"

"Is she expecting? I don't think Kenshin mentioned anything about him and kaoru expecting a child and I've known kenshin for years now" Misao bit her bottom lip and then refused to look at him.

"I think that Kaoru wants to have a baby already and she wants to brush up on as much reading as possible, so she's got me reading too"

He placed the book on the shelf "oh. That's smart of her. They would make great parents" misao took notice of the sullen way he said it and it made her think. Did he have someone especial? He was living alone in a very nice apartment and not once had she seen any women come out of the apartment. Not that she was stalking him or anything.

"All done" she chirped happily and stood up to fast making her dizzy. She balanced herself on the closest thing and it happened to be her boss "sorry just head rush I guess"

He awkwardly rubbed her back not knowing if she would be offended by this or not. The door to the office opened "Misao I was think..." Kairi stopped her rambling and just watched her boss and new employee embracing. He looked up and was about to say to leave when someone behind her talked.

"Come on Kairi I don't have all day to wait for this new girl. Is she coming to eat with us or not?" the woman was his secretary and she pushed Kairi away to see what had the woman stunned to silence. Her eyes widened and she gasped. No, that woman was not going to move in on her man...no way.

Misao pushed away from Aoshi even though she was enjoying his embrace and it was helping with her dizzy spell. She turned to the women "I'm sorry Mr. Shinomori thank you for helping me. I guess I should eat something before I pass out" she giggle lightly, but that did not help the mood. The secretary was giving her the evil eye, Kairi was giving her the sly look and Aoshi was indifferent.

Aoshi walked over to the door "don't over do it Miss Makimachi remember to eat so you can have energy. I don't want kenshin down my throat about your health" she blushed at his fatherly tone and then crossed her arms over her chest.

"Kenshin will be happy to know you are going to keep me on my toes Mr. Shinomori" the women moved aside as their boss walked out of the room and kairi walked in with that smile still plastered on her face.

"So wanna go to the cafeteria and grab something?" misao nodded. The secretary conveniently left as misao and Kairi walked down to the elevators, she was a woman on a mission.

* * *

Aoshi looked out of his office window as the sun was being eaten away by the cloudy sky. It was going to rain soon and he loved it when I rained. The few minutes he had spent with Misao had been wonderful and he wanted so badly to be in her presence once more. She had a way of calming him that...a knock at his door made his pondering go away. He turned around to meet his secretary.

"Is there a problem Tea?" the woman was angry and he could tell "speak I don't have time for your drama"

She closed the door behind her and ran to him knocking him against the window "why were you with her?"

He pushed her aside "have you gone mad woman?"

She tapped her foot "Mad? Aoshi what is going on?" he glared her way because the number one rule between them was that during work hours he was Mr. Shinomori. She knew what she had said but did not take it back.

"Tea whatever I do with my life is none of your business" he sat down and she went and sat on his lap. He was ready to shove her.

"Aoshi don't the nights I give you pleasure mean anything?"

_pleasure? Surely she wasn't implying that he was being pleasure when he was the one doing the pleasuring to her. _

She kissed his ear "get off Tea, get back to work I have my own to do" she was hurt. He never admitted to loving her or having any feelings whatsoever. He had taken her offer one night because he was a man with needs and she was a woman who desperately wanted him. Then that progress to more pleasure filled nights. She wasn't going to be pushed aside because of a child.

His wife had him and no woman could get him, but when they go divorced Tea saw her opportunity to grab him for herself. Now she was ready to make sure that he took their relationship to the next level. This Makimachi girl will not be a threat.

Getting off of his lap she walked towards the door "I'll see you here tonight then?"

He was reading and briefly looked up "don't bother Tea. As I told you we only do this when I say we do. Now get back to work" she was pissing him off. His was a good mood and now he was getting aggravated.

* * *

In her office she sat and read the book. She had forgotten all about the baby book because she had been busy with school. Now that she was finished and having nothing to do she read. Some things made her visibly pale, like the weight wain she should experience through each stage or the pains that came with pregnancy. Then how she was going to probably be clumsy because pregnant women would lose some motor skills. She snorted, she was clumsy already this meant trouble.

But other things made her giggle in happiness, for instance, she would be able to feel the baby move, kick. She would experience the baby's hiccuping and when they did somersaults inside the womb. She never being pregnant was looking forward to feel another human being do these things inside of her. As she read one hand crept to her stomach and began to rub it slowly not realizing that someone with the bluest eyes watched her from her door.

Misao looked down and smile "I don't know why but I'm falling in love with the idea of having you soon" Aoshi's eyes widened and then his heart skipped a few beats. She was happy to be with his child and he was elated. Soon both will be with him.

* * *

Megumi decided to quit smoking a few months back, but as she sat in the park waiting for Aoshi and watching people after people taking puffs she was cursing herself to hell and back for the stupid move. Thanks to her rooster head of a husband she was being a good girl and quitting her favorite high. But she smiled remembering why she quit.

"_come on sweet heart I just think that you should quit" Megumi scrubbed her face of her make up as her husband walked into the bathroom in his towel "I mean we have been trying for so long to have a baby and now that you think you might be with child you still smoke?"_

_Megumi sighed in exasperation and turned to him "FINE., I'll quit smoking even though I said I think I might be pregnant"_

_He smiled "but you are a doctor baby why can't you just know this?" she rolled her eyes and continue scrubbing when she felt his hands on her hips. She loved this dope._

"_I don't want to check myself out and then be disappointed Sano, we've been married since we graduated from college and we have hoped to be with child since then and every time I checked we always got disappointing news. So please understand honey" she turned around in her half attempt at an embrace and kissed him deeply._

_His hand went to her flat stomach and she pulled away from the kiss "this time I know we are pregnant and if we are not then I'm going to make sure of that" he said huskily. Before she could even wipe her face dry Sano lifted her into his arms and walked towards their bed. Tonight they would make sure that they were._

_Funny that she didn't get pregnant right away, it had been a false alarm and she saw how disappointed Sano had been. He just didn't understand what was happening. Then he feared that he had the same problem as Aoshi or that Megumi might have that problem. _

"_Megumi do you think that I might not be able to get you pregnant like Aoshi?" she laughed at him then but noticed the serious expression and kissed him quickly._

"_When you had to get that physical I made sure that they find out if you had any problems, I did the same when I took mine. We are healthy Sano, I think that we just have to wait. We are not ready to be parents yet. Our baby will come when the time is right"_

_He hugged her tight "I know. I'm sorry for being so pushy with this, but I just want us to be a family"_

"_And we are baby, and when we have our own little baby then our family will be bigger that's all"._

She placed a hand to her stomach and smiled "if only you knew that I have been with child for a month now sweet heart. I'm afraid of telling you because I fear that I might lose this one too" she quickly wiped a tear away from her face. She noticed the sky was really blue and it made her happy.

She closed her eyes for a few second and then felt a shadow loom over her "Hello aoshi"

"Hello Meg" she opened her eyes and Aoshi sat next to her "thinking about rooster head?"

She laughed and took out a bottle of water, it was really warm "yeah, how is he?"

"Why do you ask? I mean you are married to him" Megumi frowned.

"I've been stuck at the hospital for three days now. I haven't seen him since then"

he too frowned "when will you rest a bit Megumi? I heard you are being snappy"

"He wanted to come to the hospital to see me and I told him that I wish for him to stay home and not to worry. We have been taking a lot of people in since that tsumani hit the shore line" ah he remember the news about how the towns around the south shorelines were hit hard by the tsunami. It was a very bad season indeed "at least the casualties weren't too great this year"

He remember when his had been at his office and the blue sky had turned grey "I guess that was the reason why you couldn't meet me earlier this week"

"Yeah. So what did you want to talk about?"

He mocked glare her way "well for starters my parents" she placed a hand to her mouth "why did you call them at tell them about Misao?"

Her eyebrows rose "since when is she misao now?"

"Since I have her Megumi"

"WHAT" she jumped from her seat and several people looked their way. She sat down calmly this kind of burst were not good for her health "what do you mean?" she asked more quietly.

"What I mean is that Misao Makimachi the woman who carries my child, the woman that will make me happy works for me. As if by coincidence or not"

"But...god...how? And is she still pregnant?" he nodded and megumi smiled "and how do you know? Did you tell her? I bet she most be mortified"

He placed a hand on top of megumi's hand to stop her rambling "I know because of the fact that she's been getting her morning sickness and dizzy spells. And she was also craving Pocky the other week. Must say that I would hate to get in her way if she couldn't get her pocky" he laughed and meg was intrigued. Aoshi laughing? He hadn't laughed like that in such a long time.

"Aoshi what is going on?"

Aoshi took in a deep breath and proceeded to tell megumi everything that had been happening in his life and that of the mother of his child. To say she was speechless was something. She didn't know what to say or what to do. But one thing for sure, she was very happy for him.

"Hey she has to get a check up soon Aoshi"

"I don't think she will do that. I mean she's been telling me that her friend Kaoru might be the one that's pregnant and all"

"But she has to get checked up and she is going to need pills soon"

"Leave that to me. I'll find a way to get her to get a check up. So what about you? You and Sano have never been apart for this long"

Megumi brushed her hair back "I know Aoshi and it kills me that I have to be working and avoiding my husband all at the same time. But I'm going to be coming home tonight. Hey I need your help now that I think about it"

"Me?"

She nodded "aha, I have something important to tell my Rooster head but I want to make up with him first. I thought you could get me into one of those really famous restaurants you frequent"

"Consider it done. But you are so going to pay for telling my parents"

"Hohooo. Sure little Aoshi. Congratulations papa" she said kissing his cheek and leaving.

* * *

Misao grumbled and turned in her bed. She really hated knowing that another morning was coming very close. She was getting very tired and didn't want to be getting up to do anything lately. She turned again and she felt as if she was being watched _not again. If kaoru is going to play with me then I'm going to kick her ass._ She reached out with her hand and began to wave them around hitting the person smack on the face.

"well my pretty misao sure still can hit" she opened her eyes fully and came face to face with her smiling grandfather.

"JIYAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" she all but screamed. Everyone in the apartment ran into the room that being Kenshin and Kaoru, but there was a knock at their apartment door and Kenshin rushed out to see who it was.

In the mean time Misao was panting and trying to keep her body from lunching towards her laughing Jiya and kicking his ass. Kaoru sat next to misao and began to rub the girl's back softly "are you alright?"

Misao glared at her friend "you let him in? You know how much I hate it when people stare at me. And you too Jiya, goodness I could have died"

Kenshin returned into the room with a worried Aoshi almost rushing to see what was going on. Misao blushed and buried herself under her covers when he entered her room and the others laughed "what are you doing here so early Mr. Makimachi?"

He sighed in relief knowing that she wasn't in danger as he thought "are you alright Misao?" was his soft question. Jiya watched the younger man and noticed the body had been tense a few seconds ago, but upon seeing Misao he relax. _So this young man has taken a fancy to my little misao?_

Misao peeked from under the covers "I'm fine, just that someone tried the same trick you pulled one me a few weeks ago. Now will you all leave so that I can sleep for another hour or so. I'm very tired and I think I'm going to..." she didn't finish and rushed to her bathroom leaving everyone else wondering what was going. Well actually more like Jiya didn't know what was going on.

As she sat in the bathroom one thing kept coming to her head_ now how the hell am I going to keep my state a secret from my grandfather?._

_

* * *

_

As promised Jiya came and Now we have some development...Tea...arr hate the bitch,...LOl...then i have a side story with Sano and Meg and Also Kenshin and Kaoru...what should happen next then? Misao has to tell her grandfather someday he is not stupid and also she is going to have to take care of herself...one thing though Jiya and Aoshi will have a talk...LOL.

Thanks for your reviews later all.


	7. Disclaimer

Sorry this isn't another chapter I just have to put my disclaimer here.,...

I don't own this Anime/Cartoon/Comic...they belong to their respective owners which doesn't happen to be me. I'm really sad that I wasn't the creator, however I am the owner of my own ideas and how I use them with the characters...

This disclaimer is for all of my fanficitons which include but not limited to...

**Teen Titans**: Royal Slave, The Assistant, and My new Fic To have you once more...

**Tenchi Muyo**: To Love and Hate

**Cowboy Beebop**: Shattered Hearts Mended, Vicious's Valentine, My perfect Match, Fairy Tales in New Era...

**Kenshin**: Misao the pregnant Virgin, The trouble with change, and Sixteen candles Misao Style.

**YuYu hakusho**: What's love and Trying to Procreate...Also Half breeds...

I do however own characters never ever mentioned in the actual Cartoon or Anime...such characters as Amber Dell, Zoe and so on...Areis is a character I made up named after my birth sign of Aries...Hijai from the Japanese word for something or another...my Japanese is decreasing and my mother would be so mad if she found out...

Note: I already have a chapter for Misao the pregnant virgin half way done I just need more inspiration and Sadly I don't watch the Soap anymore because it lacks something that I don't see or get. I also work too long...I will update my stories pretty soon since I'll have vacation coming up from school...

All in All...

I don't own any of these Animes/Cartoons...just the ideas I used or am using in them...later.


	8. Don't say I didn't warn you Aoshi

Chapter seven

Title: Don't say I didn't warn you Aoshi...

Author: Animefreak03

Rating: M

A/n as promised i deliver...here is the seventh chapter of this story. I hope you all like it.

* * *

Aoshi could not for the life of him understand why he was suddenly surrounded by idiots. Well, he knew why he was surrounded by them "Sano I told you already that I want them out now"

Sano looked up from the camera he was messing with "Aoshi we need these women for the shoot"

Aoshi shook his head "I agreed to doing what our clients wanted, but this is utterly ridiculous. Have these women redressed in better clothing or tell the company to take their request somewhere else" he was not very happy. It was fine for them to be dressed in their skimpy outfit if that's what the company wanted, but when they began to throw themselves at him the minute he stepped into the photo room and neglect their job, then he had no choice but to have them out._ Enishi you're lucky I need your money. Bastard!_

Misao giggled as she watched her boss try to get as far away as he could from the women in the photo shoot. She was taking pictures of the males that would also be featured in the magazine. It was funny, but it was also annoying. She cleared her throat and stopped taking pictures of a really cute guy "I'll be right back" he smiled sweetly at her.

"Take your time cutie, I'll be right here" she of course rolled her eyes and turned on her heels. She was starving and her stomach wouldn't stop the complaining. So making her way to the food table she failed to see Aoshi walking her way.

Sighing she began to pick from every platter "how is it going with them?" she looked up as Aoshi planted himself near her.

"They are easier to handle than the women" was all she said and returned to picking some chicken.

He noticed that her plate was full of food "hungry, ne?"

Misao who had placed a carrot stick in her mouth turned to him once more, taking said carrot out she simply shrugged "why don't you try standing for three hours straight taking pictures of brainless barbie dolls and kens" he didn't know why or how she managed to do what she did, but he was laughing. Actually laughing and Sano had to stop taking pictures in order to enjoy what was happening.

The women all had those dreamy eyes as they listened to Aoshi laugh and misao just stood there "yeah yeah laugh at my expense why don't you?"

Aoshi coughed trying to clear his throat "I'm really sorry. It's just that none of the other photographers had the gull to say what you said. It was rather funny because I too was thinking along the same lines as you"

Misao smiled up at him and then she walked over to a chair while he followed "so boss, what's up? Why are you in this shoot?"

"Am I not allowed to be here?"

She shook her head "no not that, I mean we had three shoots for these people in the past two days and you didn't show up to them at all"

He took a seat next to her and watched as she ate her food "the CEOs are coming in about ten minutes and they want to see how the photo shoot is coming along. I have to be here. Believe me I much rather let you and sano deal with these people while I work on other things"

"Ah, well I should finish quickly before they arrive then" both sat there quietly. Misao ate her food with gusto and he enjoyed her company. Sano would give him knowing looks once in a while and Aoshi kept on glaring his way. Those glares promised many tortures for his best friend.

About five minutes later she returned to taking pictures while the male models flirted with her. He sat and watched her. Ten minutes later the CEOs arrived and he began to give them a tour of the room.

"Aoshi san everything seems to be going rather well, however I have one request" Aoshi stopped and listened to the older man.

"What is it Enishi san?"

Enishi cleared his throat and adjusted his eye glasses "I believed I asked the marketing team of my magazine that I wanted the models to be in sports wear or even normal clothes. Why are the women in swimsuits and the men in swim trunks?"

Aoshi's eyebrows rose "I believe that your marketing team said to spice it up. To make sure the models were in swing wear"

he shook his head "no that is all wrong. Must I do everything myself. This month we want to attract younger people, especially young women. They are not going to read our sports magazine if they get skimpy looking women. The young men might, but our new demographic is the young female population"

"I see. Well, then we must restart the shoot and have them dress according to the way you want...now about the outfit how should it be?" as they talked misao was finishing up her work. After putting away her camera she walked towards Sano to give him a hand with the annoying women.

Enishi's eyes landed on the young woman and he smiled "that's it...like her" Aoshi and the other members of Enishi's company turned to Misao who confused dropped her bag. Aoshi turned back to Enishi wondering what the heck the man was talking about, and why he was looking at misao the way he was "the way she's dressed is very much like the young women today"

Misao looked down at herself and didn't understand what the heck the man was talking about. She was wearing her ripped jeans and hello kitty t-shirt. Hey the job didn't require that she go dressed business like. She was also wearing a jacket since it was really cold in the room. Sano who was quietly observing the men took notice of Misao's state of dress "hey weasel that man's right"

Misao turned to sano and punched him on the arm "call me that again and I'll rip your heart out"

"Ouch, feisty one"

"So you want them to dress more like her?" asked Aoshi.

Enishi walked up to misao and looked her up and down. She of course moved back from the man to put some distance between them "umm, yes. Aoshi san is it alright to borrow your worker?"

Aoshi was surprised with the request, why exactly would he want to borrow misao "excuse me?"

Enishi proceeded to walked up to misao "my dear please just stand over there and wait" he gestured to where the last female model was standing. He walked over to that spot and grabbed the model "excuse me I need to do something for a second" he pulled her out of the way and then gently pushed misao into that spot "now just stand there" walking towards sano Enishi tapped the man "take her picture"

Misao was about to protest when the flash went off. Both her and Aoshi were confused and watched as Enishi clapped "now I want to see the result. You get me the picture" a young man scurried to get the print out and Enishi just smiled at misao "you are a very lovely young woman. Tell me dear have you thought about modeling?"

"What? Listen here sir, how dare you take my picture without asking me?"

"Aw come on, do you honestly like to be taking the picture instead of being in the picture?"

She fisted her hands "why yes. I don't see what the problem about that is. Now when that picture develops I better not see it posted anywhere"

Enishi laughed "if the picture comes out as good as I think it will I'm going to offer you the chance of a life time"

"Whatever it is I don't think I will agree to it. Now if you are done" she took the necessary steps to leave the immediate area but stopped as he said something to aoshi.

"I want her to be on the cover of the magazine, if she is not then I will take my business else where. See that I have what I want"

That made Aoshi and Misao angry. How dare this man order such thing. Aoshi wanted to punch the life out of the man, but his business was something that he could not afford to lose. He spare misao a glance and noticed that she was glaring at the man "Enishi san I don't think that..." Enishi put a hand up.

"If you are not agreeing to what I'm asking then I'm afraid that I will have to take my business to the competition. I know for a fact that your company claims to be the best, but if you can't deliver what you preach then I'll be force to tell other friends not to count on your professionalism"

Misao was livid now. She stomped her way towards the two men and purposely shoved Enishi "how dare you? You can't threaten to do that just because I refuse to do what you want. Mr shinomori isn't obligated to do as you say, you are the one who would be losing a great opportunity here"

"Agree to it and I will not take my business else where"

"Why you little fuc..." Aoshi planted a hand to her mouth as his other arm went around her waist and laid flat on her stomach. She pulled against him trying to tell Enishi off. Sano just shook his head. Enishi could always be a pain in the ass. This wasn't the first time the man tried to persuade Aoshi to do what he wished.

The young man returned with the picture in hand and Enishi began to examine it nodding once in a while "yes, yes...this is the look. Young but mature and very beautiful. I want you to be on the cover and have other pictures to put inside"

Misao kept trying to get away from Aoshi but he just listened as Enishi made some recommendations on how to dress and what outfits to wear for the shoot "have her hair down for one of them and another with some soft ball uniforms"

"Enishi san I believe Miss Makimachi hasn't agreed to any of this"

Enishi turned his pretty head to Aoshi and the struggling misao "if this is not done as I expect then I will be force to take my business away. And you know what that would mean?"

Misao rolled her eyes, this guy seriously needed to get his head out of his ass and stop being so bossy and acting like he could control the world. On the other hand his business was very important and she couldn't do this to Aoshi. She calmed down enough for Aoshi to release his hand from her mouth. Clenching her teeth tightly she closed her eyes "Fine, I'll do the stupid shoot, but that is going to be the only time. Understood?"

His smile couldn't possibly get bigger but it did. Were his teeth real? Misao wondered "that's great. Now why don't we get her into the outfits and proceed from there"

Aoshi was surprise to say the least. He was sure that she would say no, but something must have changed her mind. Whatever it was it saved his company from a big public humiliation. His thoughts then were on his hand. It still laid flat on her stomach and he felt something. A tiny bulge but it was there, her jacket hid it well but it was definitely there. He was ecstatic "Mr shinomori I said could you please let go of me?"

He blinked and was confronted with people watching him "oh, sorry miss makimachi" he released her and she pulled her jacket down a bit and then began to walk towards the dressing room cursing Enishi to hell and back.

* * *

The day progressed fine after that and neither Aoshi nor Sano heard of Enishi for another week after the session. Misao on the other hand had to endure the man's call and daily floral gifts. She was sitting in her office one morning when the most interesting things happened. A knocked sounded at her door and she opened it to reveal Aoshi "Aoshi what's up?"

He smiled softly before passing her and walking into her office, his eyes caught sight of the new flowers that Enishi no doubt sent Misao. His fists clenched without him knowing "are those from him?" he spit out more venously than intended.

Misao lifted one eyebrow at her boss "yes, that man doesn't know when to stop. I've sent them back every time but he sends more. I had to finally accept this one or the poor delivery boy would have gotten another earful from his boss" she sat at her chair and began to much on Pocky.

When he caught sight of those a devilish smile spread across his face and his cheeks reddened a bit remembering the couch incident "I see you are craving once more"

Her head lifted from its down position. She was examining some pictures "ah, yes. I just had to have them this morning. Funny thing is that I'm starving even after eating three boxes"

"Nani?" was his only reply as evidence of the empty boxes laid near her work area. Chuckling to himself Aoshi pulled a chair out and sat "you are going to gain weight if you keep eating like that"

Without looking up at him she proceeded to answer "it doesn't matter I have to eat a lot anyways"

"Oh? Why is that?"

Her head snapped up "do you always ask a woman about her weight? Are you asking to be kicked in the..."

"Misao you have quite the dirty mouth on you"

She rolled her eyes "is there a particular reason as to why you came to see me Mr. Shinomori?"

His smile didn't falter one bit "well, of course. Have dinner with me" her pocky stick fell out of her mouth and her eyes widened.

"Ex..excuse me" she squeaked out.

"Dinner...as in going to a restaurant or eating at home"

"I know that thank you very much. But I don't understand"

He sighed and stood up "it's not a romantic dinner Misao. I need to see some of your work and hear about your newest assignment. I much rather do this over dinner than in the office. If you are not comfortable then I understand" he was about to leave when she stood up and moved to intervene in his path.

"No!" he halted "I mean, I'm sorry it's just that it was strange. Ah, when and where should I meet you?"

Hook, line and sinker...was the thought running through his mind "tomorrow around six at my apartment. I was going to ask you to come by today but I have to stay in the office and work on some new assignments for the rest of the new employees. I'll be seeing you then" without waiting for her to decline or come up with an excuse Aoshi took his leave.

Breathing deeply Misao was left to ponder why he would invite her to his home just so they could talk about her project. Yeah he gave her a reason why, but it didn't seem convincing enough. Oh well, there wasn't much to think about for the moment except for how long she could hold out until she could buy another pocky box.

As she left for the day she passed through the offices. She was wondering if she should wait for Aoshi seeing as to they both were still in the building and they both lived in the same place. She could be a nice neighbor and friend and go with him to work. She never saw him drive a car nor did he ride a bike, so she assumed that he took the bus and train like she did. Funny living in the same building yet neither took the bus nor the train together at all.

Stopping her strides once she was in front of his door Misao noticed the door was slightly ajar. Not thinking before acting she pushed it all the way "Hey Aoshi I was thinking that we could..." her eyes widened and her mouth hung wide open.

The mass of limbs that were on the desk scurried quickly to redress themselves as Misao's presence was known and she felt something tugging in her chest, a sort of painful feeling that constricted and was drowning her. Her vision was getting blurry for some reason and it felt like her eyes were on fire. A single tear slipped out "I'm sorry forgive me" she turned around quickly and ran out of the office.

Aoshi cursed loudly and slammed his hands on the desk..._Fuck I can't believe this. God dam it all. _"Misao" he whispered. Arms wrapped around his bare back all the way around to his chest.

"Forget her Aoshi"

He turned around with such force that it made Tea step back "this shouldn't have happened Tea" seeing misao standing there watching him and Tea fully engrossed in their intimate dance was not his ideal scenario. His chest filled with pain seeing the shock look in her face and he wanted so badly to get to her.

"Look I don't regret it and neither should you. What was she still doing here anyways? All of the other workers went home. I tell you what she's into you that's it. That bitch wants to fuck you but I wont let her. You are mine Aoshi"

"Tea I decide what we do in this affair. You are not the woman I want to be with. You are merely a sex buddy and if you don't want to continue as such then I can easily let you go. This is the last time we do anything in this office, I'll come to you when I need you" he buttoned his shirt and walked towards the door.

"You can't do this to me Aoshi. We have been doing this for a year now. You can't honestly tell me you don't feel anything for me"

He stood by the door "I don't feel anything for you Tea and you know it" he closed the door behind him leaving the naked woman in his office.

"Damn it I wont let you be with her Aoshi. God damn it you are only mine. That bitch will pay dearly if she gets in my way" she pulled her skirt on with thoughts of how to get rid of Misao for good.

Misao had ran fast with no destination in mind. Catching her boss in such a compromising position was not something she had in mind. She also didn't think that such scene could cause her so much hurt. Why? She wasn't in love with him. If anything she just felt a physical attraction for the man. He was obviously single and could do what he wanted with his life. But why with the secretary of all people? She was a total bitch...

Misao leaned against a wall and took in deep breaths "this running is not good for me I feel so sick" and out came her entire pocky meal. Wiping her face clean after all the disgusting crap was out of her body she decided that her bed was the most wonderful piece of furniture in the entire world.

* * *

Jiya was a wise man. He knew something was going on with his granddaughter and he was determined to find out. For the past week he had taken upon himself to watch her every move. He wasn't as young as he used to be and his arthritis was getting worse, but that would not stop him from finding out if something terrible was wrong with his only family left. First he had taken notice that when ever she ate with them she couldn't hold her food down. Then she began making excuses whenever he caught her hurling. He already knew what it was, having experienced it three times in his life with his late sister, his wife and their daughter. Now the question remained...Who?

The door to the apartment opened and his aging eyes caught sight of his granddaughter walking in very pale and very exhausted "Misao are you alright?" he stood up and she greeted him "is there something wrong?"

"I'm feeling sick that's all"

he walked up to her "Misao are you telling me the truth? Have you gone to the hospital to check if you are alright?"

She let her shoulders slump "Jiya I'm alright. I just jogged here from work"

"Misao that's a very foolish thing to do when you are the way you are" her eyes locked with that of her grandfather wondering why she sensed something about the way he had said that. Did Jiya know something and wasn't telling her?

"Grandpa what are you getting at?"

He knew he was in trouble the minute she called him that. He took in a deep breath "nothing my pretty. Dinner is ready"

She took off her bag and shoes "I'm not hungry, I'm really tired so I'll see you tomorrow Jiya. Oyasumi nasai"

"Oyasumi nasai my little hoshi" she smiled and left for her room leaving him looking at her retreating form "and goodnight to you as well little one. You are going to be a very fortunate child to have a mother like misao"

* * *

Just knock...Just once simple fucking knock. What the hell was she hesitating for? It's not like the guy was a monster or anything. Then again he could be...nah...Misao took in a deep breath ready to be face to face with her boss. She had avoided him at work for the simple fact that she had seen more of him that intended and in a very bad position.

She didn't miss the evil glares from Tea the whore and she didn't miss the attitude when the bitch had to deliver some papers to her. All in all she submerged herself to her work not coming out of her office. She also wasn't feeling like a ray of sunshine and given the opportunity to yell at someone she would take it blindly.

But she couldn't avoid him forever. The dreaded meeting in his apartment was something she couldn't say no to. Taking control of her nerves misao lifted her fist once more and pounded on the door once. Before she could pound on it again the door opened and a woman, very tall woman greeted her "ah sorry must have the wrong apartment" she turned around and began too count the apartments and read each letter. The woman watched Miso curiously. Misao turned back to the woman "no I know I'm not going crazy. This is his apartment"

"Are you looking for Aoshi?" Misao nodded. What was it with her boss? Did he have a woman for each day? This one was very mature too Misao could tell and she was very beautiful "he's busy at the moment miss..."

"Misao, Makimachi Misao"

The woman warmly smiled and cocked her head to the side "Miss Makimachi is there anything you wish for me to tell him?"

"Well I'm supposed to meet with him since we..."

Laughter broke out in the apartment and both Misao and the woman tried to see what was going on "who is at the door?" she recognize his deep voice anywhere.

The woman sighed "it's a young woman named Misao Makimachi looking for you Aoshi. Are you done? Would you like for her to come in sweetheart?"

Misao cringed and felt like strangling the woman from some reason or another, her attention shifted to the hand at the door that was opening it wider. There in comfortable pajama pants and no shirt stood Aoshi. She blushed lightly but became enraged thinking that her boss invited her for dinner and to talk about her project and was nonetheless busy with his other woman "Misao"

"Mr Shinomori, you asked that I come by and speak with you about my project. I see that you are rather busy at the moment so I'll just come by when you are free" she turned around swiftly. However her arm was seized stopping her from taking any more steps. She cocked her head to the side and saw Aoshi looking down at her with his hand holding on to her elbow "Mr. Shinomori I would like it if you could spare me from watching another once of your personal scenes" she bit out. She was angry and she didn't even really know why.

Aoshi chuckled and turned his head to look at the woman behind him "mother this is one of my employees and also a neighbor" the woman smiled. Misao gasped. That was his mother? She was way too young to have a son like him...damn it.

"I see. It is nice to meet you Miss Makimachi. Sweetheart I'll leave you and Miss Makimachi speak for a bit while I go see what your father is up to inside"

"Thank you mother" Tokio left the younger ones alone, but there was a knowing smile on her lips, one that Aoshi didn't miss. His gaze returned to misao who had yet to close her mouth "my mother is rather young Misao. But no she is not a lover and I must apologize for the office incident"

Her gaping mouth finally closed but for a second "Mr. Shinomori I'm really sorry for assuming things that I shouldn't have and don't worry about the office incident, you are entitled to do as you please with your life"

"Lets go inside and discuss what we should have been discussing ten minutes ago"

"But your parents are here. It's best if I came back another time it could wait" he didn't hear her speech or pretended not to because he began to drag her into the apartment where laughter was till coming from.

Misao was very nervous and Aoshi only made it worse by standing real close to her in nothing by pants. She could practically feel the heat coming from his tone chest, she stood before his mother and who she assumed was his father. Both his parents were very tall and good looking, the father though was looking at misao like she was someone who wasn't important "Father this is Misao Makimachi, she's one of my employees and also my neighbor"

Misao smiled and went to give him her hand "it is very nice..."

"I don't care for knowing who you are and what your name is" Tokio frowned and Aoshi felt like kicking his father for being so rude.

"Father" "Anata" both his wife and son chastise. But Saito wasn't going to let another woman come into his son's life and ruin it.

"Sir if I've done anything to offend you please tell me so that I can remedy it" was her small plea.

Saito crossed his arms over his chest "what you've done is set your eyes and paws on my son, now if you have nothing productive to contribute I suggest you leave" her eyes widened and her temper flared. How dare he be such a prick?

Aoshi was about to tell his father off when Misao beat him to it "you know what old man I don't know what crawled up your ass or what high horse you fell off, but I don't appreciate the way you are talking to me. I don't know what the fuck I did to you but I honestly apologize if I insulted you in any way, but I wont allow you to put me down and treat me as if I'm nothing or anyone. Now if you will excuse me" she turned to Aoshi "we will discuss my project some other time Mr. Shinomori as for me I'm going home I suddenly feel like I'm under attack" with that she left the apartment.

Aoshi glared and his mother smacked Saito across his head "WHAT?" he yelled.

"How could you be so rude and uncaring to that young woman? I can't believe you Saito"

"I'm only looking out for our son, that woman wants nothing more than his money just like the other bitch that left him"

"That is not true Saito. In any case you barely knew this young one to make such assumption"

He took out a cigarette stick "I don't care much for the women that come to our son, all they want at the end is his money"

Aoshi watched as his parents argued over misao, but he didn't care about that. All he cared about was Misao and how she must be feeling at the moment "who I choose to see and sleep with is none of your business father. She is one of my employees and isn't interested in me in any way, although I would be honored if she did find something in me that she would want to seek a relationship. And as for Tomoe, Misao is nothing like her and the circumstances of our divorce had nothing to do with her being money hungry" and with that said and done he made his way to the door with the intention of being with Misao.

"Don't say I didn't warn you Aoshi, don't come to us when she plays you for a fool like the other one" The slamming of the door was the only thing that Saito got as a response from his son "damn kid is as stubborn as you"

Tokio puffed and pocked him in the chest "he is more like you than me darling and I hope this doesn't push him further away from us. Honestly Saito what the hell possessed you to be so cruel to that girl? From what I saw Aoshi is very much interested in her"

"I just don't want my kid getting his feelings crushed again Tokio, is that really a bad thing" taking the cigarette from his fingers Tokio lifted onto her toes and kissed him squarely on the lips.

"He is a man darling let him make his own mistakes"

"I hope you know what you are saying love, I don't want to be the one to say I told you so"

She poked him "then don't" and sealed it with a kiss.

Aoshi knocked on the door and when it opened a very angry jiya answered "WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY GRANDCHILD?"

Shit...what in the world was he going to do or say now?

* * *

A/N oooh what now? Was this good? did it suck?please let me know what you think. Oyasumi Nasai Minna-San...Shitsuree Shimasu...Ja ne...Ja mata ne...Okay bye


	9. I wont let you go

Chapter eight

Title: I'm not going to give you up

Author: Animefreak03

Rating: M

A/N: Hello everyone...well this chapter was done about three days ago...but because I was in the middle of finals and also a Massive MTA Strike i just couldn't upload it. Yep I live in NYC the great city and we had to endure harsh times the last few days because of the strike. One of my finals was pushed back to this upcoming week and I'm so bumbed out about it. God dam...it...Anyways, I'm not too pleased with this chapter but i just needed it out there. you know? Hopefully some of you will find it interesting...Also, Hannya makes an appearance and he is a key player in all of this...you'll see in the upcoming chapters...later. Thanks to everyone who reviewed...i can't reply back because there is something wrong with my laptop so...I'll see when i can thank everyone personally...Arigatou gozaimasu Minna san. Ja ne

* * *

Misao tossed and turned. She could not sleep at all. First of all she kept thinking about the incident with her boss and the secretary and her hands would fist. Then she would remember the way his father had treated her. Misao was pissed and her room was proof of that. The entire room was a mess thanks to her tantrum. Her grandfather had knocked and knocked all she did was throw things around and curse the hell out her boss and his father; Aoshi because he just stood there and his father for being so mean to her.

She had heard a knock at the front door and stepped out of her room to see who was at the door. All she heard was her grandfather yelling and without thinking rushed to see what was going on. The door was wide opened and her mouth was gaped. Aoshi was bowing before her grandfather and apologizing in that low tone of his.

Her jiya was angry but she could see a smirk appearing "well then, explain to me why my little misao is locked in her room crying her eyes out"

"JIYA I"M NOT CRYING MY EYES OUT" Aoshi stood straight and her grandfather turned around to see misao clenching her fists and ready to attack anyone who dared and say other wise.

He gulped "my little misao you ran in here in such a hurry and then locked yourself in your room. I wanted to know what was wrong since you told me you were going to be having a meeting with Mr. Shinomori. I simply assumed that he had tried something on you" he turned to Aoshi and gave him the meanest glare ever. The stoic man did not let any emotion show and okina was impressed.

Misao stomped her foot like a three year old "Grandpa, Mr. Shinomori didn't do anything to me, not like I wouldn't defend myself you know I can. And in any case it is none of your business" she turned around to make her way back to her room

"Misao" she stopped mid step but didn't turned back to see him or speak with him "I would like to continue our meeting if it's alright. There are some things that need to be discuss and things to clarify"

"Mr. Shinomori I'm drained and would like to rest, so could we speak about this tomorrow at work?"

Aoshi knew she was in no mood to deal with him or anybody so he simply let her have her way "alright, I'll speak with you tomorrow...okina" he gave a curt nod to Okina and then left. Misao sighed and resumed her walk to her room.

Okina closed the door and proceeded to smirk "those two...I wonder, is he the father of the little one my misao is going to have? It appears as though, hehe...I'm glad that it is a fine young man that has captured my misao" he laughed loudly while heading for the kitchen.

She refused to speak to him that much was clear. The minute she got into the company she went straight to her dark room. No one was allowed inside for they might ruin the pictures that she was working on. When she came out to have lunch misao opted to have food deliver to her. Aoshi was getting frustrated. He needed to explain why his father had acted the way he did. Tea smiled all morning because she had sensed that there was some animosity between the new bitch and her man. If things worked out fine she would be getting ready to have Aoshi all to herself and Misao gone from the company.

Misao sat at her desk reading the new assignment, her vision shifted towards the new flower arrangements that Enishi had sent her and she scowled. What was wrong with that man? She scoffed and sipped some of her juice "fucking idiot" she was in a very sour mood. There was a knock at her door and she immediately stood up and was about to rush to her dark room but the door had opened before she could move "Misao"

Misao turned to him "yes?"

He did not look happy at all "since I finally got to you I suggest you stop avoiding me and sit down. We have things to discuss"

"I'm really busy at the moment Mr. Shinomori"

"I suggest you put your work on hold. I'm running late for a meeting as we speak, but this is an important matter. Now please take a seat it will only take a few minutes" grinding her teeth for being told what to do Misao made her way to her chair and sat down as her boss closed the door behind him.

"What do you want to speak about?"

He ran a hand through his bangs "for starters, the way my father treated you" she was about to protest when he held a hand up to stop her "let me finish please. My father had no right to speak to you in that manner and I made sure he knew that, but I also understand why he reacted the way he did. He may not seem like it or show it, but he is a very protective father. I do not like to speak of my personal life but you must know this, I had a twin brother misao, but a few years ago he passed away" she gasped and her eyes watered. This was one reason why he did not speak of his personal life, people tended to give him pity looks.

"I'm so so..."

"Don't, don't say it Misao. I hate when people do that. You shouldn't feel sorry for you had nothing to do with it. You are not guilty of taking his life, I do not tell you this so that you may pity me"

She slammed her hands on her desk and Aoshi slightly jumped "I do not mean it as a pity one. Mr shinomori I'm truly sorry for your loss for I know what it is like to lose a sibling. I too have lost two of them...i'm left with only one brother that is all i have"

it was his turn to be surprised, she too had gone through a loss...like he had "I see. My sympathies then. However, the reason why I tell you this is because my father loves us very much misao. I'm his only child left and I tend to forget that the death of my brother made him all the more wary of people and their intentions. Especially after my wife left me"

"Yo...your wife? You are married?" she looked at his left hand and found no ring.

He chuckled slightly as if he sort of read her mind "divorce actually. She lives off the money I make and my father believed her to be this shrew after it. He had never liked her for some reason but I went against his wishes and married her. We didn't speak for almost two years, then she left me and he came to comfort me. My father is not the type to show his feelings to the outside world, but he loves me"

She nodded and smiled "I understand...I can not blame him for being so cold against me even though he never had the chance to know me. I would have never broken your heart like that woman..." she clamped a hand to her mouth mortified to know that she have voiced that out loud. Aoshi just looked at her _shut up misao you are one dumb woman. How the hell do you let that slip like that?_

_She's too adorable for her own good. I just want to grab her and crush her to me._

Both were interrupted when there was another knock at her door. She stood up and rushed to see who it was eager to get away from her confession...er...conversation. Yeah that was better. But she frowned when she saw who it was "Enishi san" she said through clenched teeth. Aoshi rose to his feet the minute she muttered that name "what brings you here?"

"Ah Mademoiselle Makimachi I've come bearing gifts" she clenched her hands

"More? Listen Enishi -san I don't understand what you want with me. I did the stupid shoot so that I could save Shinomori san any troubles, but that was it. I don't understand why you keep sending me flowers even after I send them back"

Enishi smiled softly at her "my lady I apologize if any of those gifts offended you or perhaps your husband, boyfriend or fiancé. I was just showing my gratitude"

Enishi was hoping she would say she was single, so was Aoshi. Come to think of it he never found out if she was in love with some one or in a relationship. From what he gathered she wasn't. Misao rolled her eyes "and I appreciate the thought but I would like it if you didn't send them anymore. I'm highly allergic to them and would rather you not spend more of your money on it. Now what is this other gift you come bearing?"

Since Aoshi was far inside Enishi could not see him and didn't know he was there. Misao also didn't let Enishi know that her boss was in her office "well this" he shoved a magazine into her hands "this edition has been so popular that it sold out in two days, two days. Do you understand what that means for us Miss Makimachi? You are a complete success and I would like to offer you a job as one of our models" she was not listening to him. She was busy looking at the magazine with her face on the cover page. She looked so different yet the same. Her long hair was let loose and she wore that same outfit from the shoot. Her hello kitty shirt, her over worn jacket and her jeans.

Misao was really impressed. Aoshi made his presence known and Enishi was surprised "Shinomori, I did not see you there"

"I was having a meeting with Miss Makimachi. What is this I hear about you wanting my employee to work for you?"

He shoved his hands into his pockets "well, we have received many calls concerning the new face of the company and naturally we would like to hire miss Makimachi. She doesn't have to quit this job, just show up for functions and"

"No" both men placed their attention on the young woman "I don't want to be in the public eye. I love working behind the camera not in front of it. This was a one time deal that's all"

"But this is the opportunity of a life time"

She shoved the magazine back into his hands "there is a more personal matter that will prevent me from doing any kind of work as modeling. And as I said my answer is no"

Aoshi felt pride swell up within him. She was already thinking of their child...he gasped and both Misao and Enishi turned to him _our child. Ou...our...child. What will she do when she finds out? I know for certain that she is with my child, but what will happen? She is growing attached to the baby and if that happens I wont be able to take my child from her. But do I want to? Do I want to take her or him from misao?_

"Mr Shinomori I asked if something is wrong?" he shook his head and made his way towards the door "Mr. Sh..." he turned to her then and she could tell that something was bothering him. Her words died on her mouth and Enishi stepped aside to let the stoic man walk out of the office.

Aoshi slammed his door and some of the workers watched the door wondering what had made their boss irritable. They heard a few things slamming and no one dare enter the office. Aoshi leaned his back against the door and slid down with his hands going to his face "what will I do when the time comes to tell you the truth and for me to take my child back? What will you do?"

His cell phone vibrated and he picked it up "Moshi Moshi"

:hello Shinomori:

Aoshi let a small smile grace his lips "Hannya...when did you return?"

There was a chuckle :just this morning. Your father told me that you would be in the office:

"Don't you mean your parole officer" he laughed as Hannya was snickering.

:just because your father is like a role model and always kept me in place doesn't mean he is my guardian or shit like that. Now tell me are you free from lunch:

"Sure I need some advice and you were always the voice of reason when we were younger"

:bet your ass I was. Does this have anything to do with a woman? Because my share of bad relationships will not help you at all:

Aoshi rose from the floor "stop being a dick. I'm sure that you will help me with this. Anyways, I'll meet you at the usual spot at two. That should give you time to go meet up with Okon at the hospital and then come back to meet me"

:how is she? Have you spoken with her:

"No, Megumi informed that she was doing amazingly at the job. She probably misses her little fling with you"

:oh. Then I should visit her now. Later Aoshi:

"Later" he sighed and walked towards his desk. If anyone could help it was Hannya with his calm rationalizing matter. The two had become friends in highschool when Hannya was transferred to his class. The young boy was quite like him. At first neither spoke, nor did they engage in any activity together, that is until they were paired up. Hannya had then spoken to Aoshi asking him what he wanted to do and Aoshi had taken the lead. Both had worked hard and had earned two A's. From then on both decided to pair up together and became friends.

Hannya too had told Aoshi not to marry Tomoe but he had gone against his friend. If only he had listened. Hannya had a cunning way about him and he also knew how people would act, like he could read their moves. One day Aoshi had snuck out to go to a party and ended up being arrested for under age drinking. His father being the chief of police at the time would have given the boy a lesson to never forget if it hadn't been for Hannya coming to his rescue. He took the fall for him about the drinking and dragging aoshi out of the house. Aoshi was grounded of course, but Hannya had been placed on house arrest, sort of. Saito made sure that the boy would be home after school and that he was doing what he was supposed to be doing.

That had been so long ago. It was also the time that Aoshi learned Hannya was an orphan or rather that he was adopted and he lived with a man that was very harsh. But they both continued to be friends through out the years and Saito sort of adopted Hannya into the family.

Aoshi looked at his ceiling "Misao I'll make you fall in love with me so that I may keep you. Because I think I'm falling for you" he closed his eyes and imagined what it would be like to hold her in his arms every night as they slept and to wake up to her smiling face.

* * *

Misao walked slowly. Her back was beginning to hurt like hell and her stomach was growing ever so slowly. She looked down and could see a tiny bulge but she knew it was there. Sighing she stopped before the entrance of the hospital. She dreaded coming back here, but she needed to get updated on her pregnancy. Smiling she took in a deep breath and made her way inside.

Okon gasped as she watched misao walk towards the nurse's station. The other nurses who remembered misao all sighed in relief. They had been trying to get in touch with the young woman but were not successful "Misao" Okon left Hannya's side and rushed to the younger woman.

Hannya was confused as to why every nurse in sight rushed to the young woman that entered. He was even more confused as he watched her. She seemed familiar, like he had seen her somewhere before. But where? Misao? That name sounded familiar as well.

"Hi Okon" the nurse embraced misao tightly "can't breath"

"Sorry" she pulled away "but we have been trying to get in touch with you Misao. Word got out to the media that there had been an error done to a young woman. We are glad that they did not find out that you were that woman"

Misao gasped "what? Are you serious?"

"Yes. But don't worry Megumi took care of everything, she is the head of the floor. But tell me are you alright?"

Misao nodded and placed a hand to her stomach "I've come to check on this little one. I didn't want to go anywhere else because they would have learned that I'm you know..."

"Yes I understand. Come this way" the other nurses smiled and made sure that misao was being taken care off. Okon rushed to Hannya "I'm sorry honey but I have to take care of this patient"

"Who is she Okon? She seems familiar to me"

"Misao? She's just a patient. I met her here about six months ago"

"Misao? Misao...that name sounds so familiar. Anyways I'll be having lunch with Aoshi, I'll come pick you up later" She smiled gratefully and he leaned down kissing her cherry lips "I'll see you later baby"

"Alright" was her breathy reply. She watched him leave and her heart skipped a few beats. The tall silent man was making her fall in love all over again.

"Alright miss Makimachi lay down while I set the machines" misao nodded as Megumi turned machines on "so have you been experiencing morning sickness?"

"Yes. And cravings, but isn't it too soon for that. I mean I'm shy of two months, I read that usually it takes longer before you could experience morning sickness"

"Some women tend to get them faster than others. I'm worried though" misao turned to look at megumi.

"Why is that?"

Megumi pulled a tub from a drawer and uncapped it "you are rather on the small side miss Makimachi, you might be the type that carries small, however since I know who the father is that might not be the case"

Misao sat up frantically "the father? You know who it is?"

Megumi placed a hand on her shoulder "Of course I know miss Makimachi, but I can't release that information to you am afraid. Although you deserve to know. But what I can tell you is that he is a wonderful person"

Misao huffed in annoyance "why shouldn't I be allowed to know? It wasn't I who was supposed to be carrying that man's child. You know what, it doesn't matter because I don't want anything to do with him at all" Megumi lifted Misao's hospital gown and placed the gel on the young woman making her squirm "that's cold lady"

megumi laughed "sorry I was going to warn you but you kept rambling"

Misao glared at the tall woman "shut up lady or I will keep on rambling. I have a right to know that I..." misao's eyes turned to the screen before her and she instantly closed her mouth. Megumi smirked and moved the screen closer to misao who lifted a shaky hand "is that my baby?"

"Ah, that it is. Healthy baby, strong heartbeat as well"

Misao could feel the tears at the corner of her eyes. That was her baby, it was there and she could hear the fast beats of the heart "why is it beating so fast?"

"That's alright for babies, the heart beat is faster than that of adults. Now lets see, the hands and feet are developing okay..let me get a sonogram picture that you can keep" misao was in another world, all she was thinking was about the baby and how she wanted to hold him or her already. She was getting really attached to the baby, but what would happen when the time came for the father to claim his child? She would not give her child away, no way in hell. It was as much hers as his.

Her hands fisted and she banged them on her legs frightening megumi "miss makimachi?"

Tears spilled from her eyes "I'm not giving my baby up. No way in hell I'm giving this child to him. It's mine as much as his and I will not part ways"

Megumi placed a hand on her shoulder once more "lets not think about that right now. Here you go, I'm going to make an appointment for you at the front desk. See you soon" she left the young woman holding the picture in her hands.

Misao brought it to her heart "you are mine I wont let him take you away from me, never"

* * *

Megumi held the phone with one hand while the other balanced misao's medical records "yes Aoshi, she is here at this moment. Ano...you might want to tell her the truth about you and who you are to her"

:megumi I can't do that just yet. Please tell me is the baby alright:

she sighed "the baby is healthy as far as I can tell. Aoshi I was going over her medical record and there is something you need to know about her family's medical history"she was met with silence "Aoshi this is very important"

:what is the problem Megumi:

"I have to speak with you in person about this Aoshi, listen I'll meet you at your apartment later alright"

:alright:

* * *

Misao hummed happily as she walked up the stairs to her apartment. Damn elevator had to get stuck and now she was walking. No biggie she was in a good mood. Well ever since coming out of the clinic and she was holding onto the picture of her child, misao had felt a otherworldly connection with the little miracle inside of her.

In her hands she carried her groceries plus three new books on babies and expecting mothers. Yeah she was finally accepting her fate. Coming to the door that leads to her floor misao hefted the bags on one arm and used her free one to open the door "damn elevator. Damn everything...fucking landlord...stupid arrogant prick...you have to pay on time he says...well then fix the damn elevator you bas..."

"Misao" she yelped and dropped her bags. Aoshi made a mental note not to startle the woman who was carrying his child, who knows what could happen "I'm terribly sorry for scaring you"

Misao turned around glaring at her boss. That idiot had to go and scare her again "yeah sure" there was a sudden mood change and Aoshi could sort of feel it. Misao herself didn't know why but just seeing him was making her angry and sad. Angry because she kept replaying the scene with his secretary and sad, because she undoubtedly wanted to be the secretary instead.

He bent down and collected some of her things "is something wrong Misao?"

Shaking her head she put on a smile for him "no Mr. Shinomori, anyways thank you for helping me with these" she took the bags from his hands "see you at work tomorrow then" she didn't let him finish talking and opened the door to their floor. He of course wasn't done talking.

"Misao I can't help but think that you are angry with me" she didn't turn around and kept on walking to her door "what have I done miss Makimachi? You seemed fine at the office when I left you with Enishi san" she placed her bags on the floor once before her door and looked in her purse for her keys "will you just talk to me" he was inches away from her and she stiffened. His breath was warm and it made her shiver. How did he managed to get so close without her hearing him?

"I...I.." her hands trembled and the keys jingled. She could feel his body getting closer to her and her eyes were widening "I mean..." her words failed her when she felt his hands placed themselves on her hips. Aoshi smirked and leaned closer taking in her scent "please..." she could feel the warmth of his hands and it gave her butterflies.

He placed his lips against her neck "please what?" he asked. Aoshi couldn't understand why but he wanted to hold her, feel her against his body.

"Hello Aoshi" both Misao and Aoshi opened their eyes. When had they closed? They turned their heads to their left and were met with a very angry secretary. Aoshi took his hands away from Misao.

"What are you doing here tea? How did you know where I live?" misao cursed the woman in her head. Leave it to her to ruin a moment. _What the hell am I thinking? This is my boss for god's sake and he obviously is taken by the bitch. Arr of all the luck._

Tea smiled sweetly at Aoshi and lifted her hands showing him take out food "it wasn't hard to find out where you moved to and I came to spend sometime with you honey. I thought you would be working hard since we have new projects coming on" _why is that bitch here? Is she after Aoshi? I have to fucking get rid of her soon._

Misao sighed and was about to open her door when it opened on its own "about time you showed up" Misao squealed in happiness and both Tea and Aoshi turned to the woman who was being engulfed in a hug by a man. Aoshi's eyes narrowed and his hands fisted _who the hell is this now? He better be a brother or something related. I'm not going to give her to anyone._

"Sousuke what are you doing here? When did you get here?" the young man hugged misao with all his might "sousuke?"

"God I missed you so much Misao. I've come back I wont leave again"

"That's great Sou, but what is going on?"

The young man pulled away from her, his eyes were red and it was obvious he had been crying "there is so much I have to tell you Misao. My lovely misao" he leaned down and kissed her cheek and hugged her once more.

Tea was enjoying what was going on. With any luck that man would turn out to be the bitch's man and Aoshi would be forced to be with her...Aoshi was falling for the woman and Tea could see it. But now things would go her way like always. Sousuke picked up the bags and pulled misao into the apartment closing the door behind them. Aoshi was beyond pissed and he needed to know what was going on. No one was going to take away his misao. No one.

* * *

A/n Ah yeah...that was it...um...well...I don't even know what to say...Aoshi is being possessive but i love it when he is...I always make him possessive because i can just picture him being that way with things that are precious to him...Some of you might have watched the Drama Juana la Virgen, And i must tell you that i'm just borrowing the idea and doing it my way...i didn't like the way the Drama was...THe main guy was such a dick...sorry but he was And Juana was such a child...although she was only 17, but still sometimes i wanted to kick her ass for being so stupid at times...Anyways...What do you guys think?

Later :0)


	10. Hurtful truths

Chapter Nine

Title: Hurtful Truths

Author: Animefreak03

Rating: M

A/N: Hello minna san...genki desu ka? I hope you all had the best of the New year's celebration. I did nothing but stay home..ah that was great. No chores, no more school and definitely no going out and partying all night...sighs...I spent that night home relaxing and watching the snow fall...yup it snowed here in NYC...i love snow, today is it raining then it will progress to snow once again...ah lovely. Anyways, sorry for the wait...here is another chapter...this has some humor, i'm not a comedian so please dont sue me...anways, it also has a very sad topic...Hope you all like it...Mata ne.

* * *

_Kyoto was on fire_, _people were screaming and running around. It was pandemonium. The women of the Aoiya were trying to help the wounded while the men were fighting the enemy. They had been taken by surprise while they slept. No one saw it coming. _

_When it happened Misao and Aoshi were blissfully sleeping in each others arms when the bell sounded. _

"_Aoshi something is wrong" she watched her husband rise from their futon in all his glory and walked over to the window in the room. She could tell that something terribly wrong was happening since his body seemed stiff "Aoshi" he turned to her then and she could see even in the darkness how his eyes shone with worry and anger._

_He rushed to get his clothes and she lifted from the futon as well "aoshi what's happening?" she rushed to the window and gasped. The city everything was burning. She too rushed to get dressed only to find herself being stopped. Looking up she noticed her husband was shaking his head "Misao please stay here. I'll go check what's going on"_

"_But..." there was a loud knock at their door._

"_Aoshi...the city is being burned down. The government is being overthrown once more. Those who helped keep the government intact are being targeted we are next" it was okina's worried voice and Misao fisted her hands._

_They had been so happy and living a peaceful life. Married for three years since she turned eighteen and not a worry in the world. Why would they want to destroy her happiness, their happiness once more "Aoshi we have to stop them"_

"_No misao, you have to stay here. I'll gather the remaining men from our clan and fight this threat...but you must stay here"_

"_Damn it aoshi I'm not going to sit by while my husband and people fight"_

"_I'm not going to repeat myself Misao. This is an order as your okachira and as your husband. Please listen this once" he left her there and met up with Okina down in the kitchen where the rest of the house was ready to fight. Misao would not listen, she would fight with them._

_It was like the end of the war. Bombs were going off and people's bodies were scattered around. These men and some women that came to Kyoto to fight were extremely powerful and with the aid of western weapons they were almost invincible. Okina had been shot in the leg twice and he was being taken care off in the house by Omasu and Okon. Misao was fighting off some of the men that came towards their home while Aoshi was at the front line fighting with other members of the clan. A messenger had come by and told them that the Himura's were also being attacked and that poor Kaoru had been hit severely. They awaited her end soon, Kenshin had gone insane after hearing news of his wife and that he single handedly took out eight men at once, but even so he too was severely hurt._

_It was chaos and Aoshi would not let any of his family members die. Even if it meant him dying he would not let them die by their hands or alone. He was growing tired and the men kept coming. He was being pushed back and he knew that soon he would be trapped. There was a loud scream and he knew who it belonged to...it was Omasu and he feared that the Aoiya was finally overtaken. Realizing that it very well might be their end he made a decision to run back and at least protect them there. Once in his home he found the bodies of Omasu and Okina. The woman had tried to protect the old man but was killed in the process. His heart raced and he looked around trying to locate the ki of his wife and other occupants. _

_They were in the back of the house and he rushed with all his speed and might. He found Misao fighting three men while Okon clutched at the wound on her stomach. Only they were left as the other two men were killed as well. He rushed to his wife's aid killing two of the men "Aoshi" panted out misao who was bleeding from a wound to her leg._

"_Stay back misao I will protect you" she smiled and moved back a few steps as Aoshi fought the last man standing. Neither saw the group that headed their way...neither were prepared for the ambush that would occur. In a flash about twenty men had them surrounded. Three had Okon in their grasp "Who are you?"_

_A men not too old moved towards Aoshi who readied his kodachis "Surrender you have no where to go"_

"_Who are you?"_

"_I'm simply a man doing his job. The new emperor wants all of those who opposed the government dead and I'm here to do his job"_

_Aoshi moved back so that he was directly in front of Misao who placed her hands on his back "_I r_ather die than to surrender to the lights of you"_

_the man laughed "have it your way" he waved a hand signaling something. Both misao and Aoshi turned around to find the men holding Okon kneeling her and raising their swords. Misao gasped and was about to run to the woman when Aoshi pulled her towards his chest "whenever you boys are ready"_

"_NOOOOO" screamed misao who buried her face in Aoshi's chest_

_The slicing was swift and Okon's head had been caught "a nice death for a ninja if I do say so myself...now who shall be next" his eyes settled on Misao "ah the pretty lady there seems like a good target practice for our new western guns...ne?"_

_Aoshi's aura was spiking "don't you dare lay a hand on her"_

"_Oh, that must be your pretty wife if you are so protective of her" misao's weeping had not seized and aoshi placed a comforting hand on her back "I see, she is the wife of the great Okachira...pity that she would marry such a dog"_

_Misao's head snapped to the man "Dog? DOG? The only dog here is you. Doing the job of the emperor...you bastard how dare you come to our village to our home and disturb our peace. We have nothing left anymore, how dare you kill my family" her tears kept coming back._

_The man laughed "I'll make you a deal then, your husband can't kill more than three men right now. His body is extremely exhausted and his energy depleted. You as well can't fight with that wounded leg and your low energy. So, I'll be a nice guy and offer you this. How about I kill the both of you where you stand. Together as husband and wife?"_

_Aoshi's glare hardened, but the man was right. He couldn't go on anymore. His body was too drained and his mind a total chaos. More men arrived and he knew that this was the end, but he couldn't just let them kill his misao. She was too precious to important. He felt misao tug at his arm "Aoshi I'm not afraid of dying if it means dying by your side. I'm ready to go, to be with our loved ones"_

"_Misao..." he hesitated should he do this. If he fought and got killed there was no telling what kind of torture they would put his wife through "I failed you my love...I've failed you as a husband and as a leader"_

_She tiptoed and kissed him "you've made me a happy woman Aoshi. You've given me the greatest of gifts and that is your love. You never failed me, I'm ready to die by your side. Aoshi this is only a temporary goodbye, we will meet in the after life together"_

"_How sweet. So you've made your choice?"_

_Misao nodded and hugged Aoshi "yes we will die together. You, I and our child Aoshi" his eyes widened and with ferocity he hugged her tightly "our little one will never know pain, you and our child will be happy with our family in the after life"_

"_Misao why didn't you tell me?"_

_She kissed him again "it does not matter anymore. We will be together in another lifetime that I promise you" and with one last kiss she sealed their fates._

"_Ready, Aim ...FIRE" screamed the man and both Misao and Aoshi knew no more. Their bodies dropped to the ground still in the embrace and smiles graced their lips._

"AHHHHHHHHHHH" screamed misao as she sat up on her bed. She was panting furiously. The lights in the apartment came on and everyone rushed to her room to find the young woman's face wet with sweat and tears. Not too far from her apartment Aoshi also sat up on his bed, his body shaking with rage and sadness. That had been such a vivid dream, so lifelike that it was hard not to believe it actually happened.

His sensitive hearing picked up some commotion and he rose from his bed "I need some tea" he muttered. The dream made his entire body shake.

Okina and Sousuke held misao as she cried "Misao, sister what is the matter?" she gasped for some air and held onto her brother tightly "misao"

"They killed them all...why?"

Okina shook his head "it was just a dream misao. Please calm down" kaoru and kenshin walked out of the room and decided to make Misao some calming tea. Needless to say Misao didn't go to sleep that night.

* * *

The next morning she was sitting down to eat breakfast when she suddenly didn't feel like eating. That dream, why had she been in it and Aoshi too? Why would she dream about them being from the past, married? That was just bazaar and simply impossible. Sighing she stood and made her way to her bag so that she could go to work. Passing her brother as he slept in the couch Misao smiled. He had come the day before because he had a dream about her being in trouble. He was overly protective of her and knew that she was in some kind of dilemma. If he only knew what trouble it was, he would be freaking out for sure.

She went to the door "hey pipsqueak where are you going?" she growled hating the nickname he still seem happy to use. She wasn't a baby anymore, she was a god damn woman already.

She rolled her eyes and turned to her brother "I'm going to work Sousuke, this is what adults do"

He laughed as he sat on the couch "call me yosh Misao" she laughed bitterly. He had left for the states and was so transformed over night.

"You are not American Sousuke, now is there anything else you need from me?"

He stood up "I would like to see where you work, meet the boss and all"

"Absolutely not, you mister are going to stay put got it?"

He shook his head "who's older here Misao? Last I checked you were the baby..." there was a knock at the door and both siblings turned their heads "expecting company?" she shook her head. He stood up and walked over to the door opening it and concealing misao behind said door as well.

Aoshi held a small smile on his lips, he felt like he needed to see misao and comfort her in some way. He however was not expecting this man to open the door or for him to be still at her apartment? Did he sleep there? "Can I help you?" _yes, you can start by leaving this apartment and then getting the hell away from misao._

Instead he regarded the man "I'm here to speak with miss Makimachi" Sousuke or rather yosh (I just like him already) looked at Aoshi up and down. If this man was looking for his baby sister he had to know for what business

"I see, and you are?"

Aoshi glared at the man before him who wasn't short, more or less around his height and probably around the same age as him "I'm Shinomori Aoshi" Aoshi bowed politely.

Misao shoved her brother to the side rolling her pretty eyes. Leave it to him to try and be like a father questioning his daughter's date. She giggled thinking about it "Mr Shinomori I thought you would be at work by now"

He spared her a smile and Sousuke knew instantly that this man held his sister in another level "I was supposed to meet a friend yesterday but she got sidetracked and thought about heading to see her today. She called however telling me that she would meet me at the office instead, I thought maybe you would like to come with me to work"

Misao could feel a bit of heat rising but suppressed it "sure no problem" she was about to leave when a hand stopped her. She looked back to see her brother frowning "hey Sousuke I have to go to work now"

"Yes I know, but who is this man?"

She waved a hand before him "stop being overprotective Sousuke. I'll see you later alright" she kissed his cheek not seeing the glare that Aoshi was giving her bother or the one her brother sent back to him "ready?"

Aoshi nodded and moved to the side so she could walk ahead of him "better keep your hands to yourself Mr. Shinomori" Sousuke muttered only for the tall man to hear. Okina who had come out to see if his grandchildren were up and about laughed as his only grandson gave Aoshi the look. Shaking his head Aoshi decided that he could deal with the idiot some other time.

Closing the door Sousuke raised his dark eyebrows when he saw his grandfather trying to hold in his laughter "what?"

"You were like I was when your mother began to date"

"I don't like the man, he is much too old for misao"

"But that's not even her boyfriend. Actually that is her boss and you almost made a fool of yourself and her"

Sousuke placed a hand to his head "dam, I hope misao doesn't come home all bitchy and trying to murder me for the stunt I pulled. But I can tell that her boss likes her"

Okina nodded "yes he seems to be very fond of her, he is a nice man but very quiet"

"I'll have to keep an eye on that man. If he thinks that he is going to enamor my sister he better think twice" and he punched the air with his fist as if to prove his point.

* * *

Misao hummed quietly as they rode down the elevator. But inside she was jittery. The dream was being played in her head and she wondered if any of it was true. Stealing a glance at her boss she blushed deep red when she caught him looking down at her "something the matter misao?"

She eepped and nervously looked up at him. Okay so maybe the fact that the day before he had placed his hands on her body also had something to do with her nervousness "anou...Mr. Shinomori...well about yesterday, what was that aboooooooo" the elevator stopped abruptly and she was jerked to the side knocking into him. Aoshi responded quickly and caught her in his arms.

He straightened her up but did not remove his hands from her "the elevator stopped" he murmured and she was afraid to look up at him. Content with just looking at his chest anyways, misao sighed.

"Great...first the elevator brakes down and we are forced to walk up the stairs and now we get stuck inside the fixed elevator that is as worse as before. Damn landlord I hate that man...oooohh" she shook her head and Aoshi quirked a smile at her rambling "why is that man even a landlord if he doesn't fix things up?" she pulled away from him and crossed her arms over her chest "now we are going to be late for work"

Aoshi nodded while moving towards the elevator key pad "perhaps we can call for assistance" she glared at the wall beside her that reflected her form. Oh if only she was in a good mood maybe she could tolerate the sudden halt "and maybe if you smiled more you wouldn't be in such a sour mood" she turned her glare onto him.

She poke her tongue out at him "bite me" his hand stilled above the emergency button and his face turned to her "what?" she was getting really irritated by his behavior now.

"Are you sure about that?" there was a sort of glint in his blue eyes

"Sure about what?" he didn't say it because she grasped the meaning of it and gasped "I...I mean...ah, what I meant was...oh shit, shut up" she looked way from him and her eyes widened further when she noticed him moving through the reflection of the elevator wall. She became rather nervous and shifted slightly from side to side, the space between them growing smaller.

Aoshi was internally having fun. She was easy to annoyed and he loved it. He wondered briefly why he cared so much about making her smile, although he new he was attracted to her it just wasn't believable...Misao was so much different than him. Shaking his head out of his musings he focused again on the woman that was clearly nervous to be in the elevator with him...he would have to change that "misao" he said softly and was amused to find her moving her head further away from him. He chuckled and she looked back at him. So he was making fun of her now?

"You think you're so cool?"

he raised an eyebrow incredulously "excuse me"

She put her hands to her side and fisted them "you think that I'm going to fall at your feet like Tea or any other woman that comes knocking at your door?"

"What are you talking about misao?"

She began to pace not taking her eyes away from him. He loved her eyes and secretly loved seeing them directed at him "I don't know what your motives are Mr. Shinomori but I'm not going to be one of your toys, if you think for a second that I'm going to let you mess with my head then you have another thing coming to you. I'll have you..." her eyes widened as she felt his lips upon hers. He was kissing her? He was...he was...oh god and he was a good kisser. Her eyes began to close but logic also kicked in. She placed her hands on his chest and began to push away, but he held onto her tightly.

She tried desperately to keep the moan that wanted to scape from surfacing but he was too damn sexy. Neither noticed that the elevator began to move and Misao gave up the fight and kissed him back. There was a distinct ding sound but they did not pull away "Ahem"...but no they kept kissing.

The person was beyond pissed and without thinking pulled the pair apart "I thought I told you to keep your hands to yourself Sir...and you, aren't you supposed to be at work?" Misao looked at her brother who was not very happy at the moment. His eyes were not even on her but on Aoshi who was equally glaring at the other for intruding on the kiss. He finally had taken the chance to kiss her to taste her and this idiot (aoshi grumbled ) under his breath of course...came and interrupted them.

"Sousuke what...I mean where...oh shit" she gave up and rolled her eyes. She pulled away from her brother and decided to move away from the two of them.

"Save it Misao. Now I'm going to have to take you to work myself seeing as to you can't keep him from you" Misao kicked him and snorted while deciding that the stairs were better. Aoshi smiled since perhaps he was causing a lover's quarrel since poor diluted him believed the siblings to be involved. He was about to follow when Sousuke grabbed him.

Now aoshi prided himself to be a man with more self control than anyone in the world. Not that he has met every single person in the world, but the moment Sousuke touched him that self proclaimed control went out of the window "Remove your hands from me" he coldly stated...not even asked.

Sousuke wasn't a man to be afraid of anyone, and this Aoshi even though he seemed to be one that could take care of himself, could not scare him. Whenever misao was involved he would face death even. That was his baby sister "I'm watching you Mr. Shinomori, if you dare and touch her again you are going to answer to me"

"What she sees in you I don't understand" was his only reply before pulling his arm away and leaving down the stairs after misao. Sousuke's eyebrows furrowed and then they raised in understanding. The idiot thought that he was misao's boyfriend? Without warning he laughed and hard, holding onto his stomach.

He wasn't going to ruin misao's chance at finally getting someone that cared for her, but he would be a good brother and find out the man's intention before he could hurt his sister's feelings. Misao might act tough, but she was a fragile butterfly when hurt.

* * *

Misao walked fast. That kiss had been so gentle yet powerful and she could still feel the effects of it in her stomach. It was like the butterflies had taken refuge inside of her and wouldn't leave at all. Her face was probably scarlet red since she still felt rather warm. Why had she let him kiss her? Better yet, why had he kissed her? She obviously wasn't his type since Tea was tall, brown hair, dark eyes and very mature...Misao was on the other hand, short...long black/blue hair and childish. Always letting her mouth run before thinking what she was saying.

Sighing she stopped and leaned against a nearby building "stupid, stupid" she muttered. She could not get involved with her boss...her boss. Not to mention he had a thing going on with the secretary. This was beginning to sound like a drama...she did not need to get involve in that kind of drama especially since she had always felt the cold stares that Tea gave her. If misao wasn't careful she would end up in an argument with the woman...the rumors that would go around the office would never end.

A young girl was walking by with two friends when she noticed misao. At first she shrugged but then as misao lifted her head the young girl stopped and gasped. Her friends who had been walking ahead stopped and looked back "Hikari what is the matter now?"

Hikari pointed a finger at Misao who was not paying attention to the high school girls "it's her" the others walked back to their friend.

"Her who?"

Hikari looked inside her bag bitting her lower lip "aha" she pulled out a magazine and put it up to see if Misao was indeed the person she spoke of. Giggling she brought the magazine towards the faces of the other two girls "look it's her. The one they chose to be in the cover of Sport Time" (made it up people) the other two girls looked back and forth from the magazine and misao. Indeed it was her. Squealing in excitement the three girls rushed to misao since she was about to leave "WAIT" they yelled and misao looked to her right. She was confused and looked around trying to figure out if they were telling her to wait or another passerby. The girls crowed her shoving the magazine to her face with a pen "please sign it"

Misao looked confused as hell "What?" they giggled.

"Whoa...I can't believe that we are talking to a celebrity"

"Oh yeah...this is so cool, the others are going to be jealous"

"I can't wait to show my mom" Misao was beginning to feel really nervous now...who the hell were these girls...

"Ah, um excuse me" but the girls kept on rambling about one thing or another that included misao in the conversation. Why were they even asking for her autograph? "Hello!" she yelled and the girls looked at her "what the heck is going on?"

The girls looked at her strangely "we just want your autograph, could you please sign this magazine" that's when it hit her. Of course the magazine article. But...never mind she thought. Taking the pen she signed it and was about to head her way...

"Misao" she turned around to see Aoshi walking towards her. Great...the girls turned to him and instantly they were in love. He stood before the girls and completely ignored them since his mission was to find misao and finally got to the office since Megumi was sure to be there and really pissed at him "we are going to be late for work" she nodded.

"Yes lets go" he looked at the girls who had dreamy eyes and just shook his head walking away. Misao giggled and walked after him.

"Bye girls" misao said and noticed with some amusement as they waved at her with the same dreamy expression.

"Who are they?" misao looked up Aoshi as they walked and felt her cheeks burn again. Shaking her head she decided to look ahead of them instead.

"No one, just some girls...anou, I think we should take a cab if we want to make it in time" nodding both stopped and waited for a cab.

* * *

In the office Megumi had the urge to grab Tea and strangle the woman. For two years she's been secretly planning to beat the crap out of the secretary. She never had a problem with her until the stupid woman had started a rumor that Megumi and Aoshi were probably seeing each other. That had been one of the problems that Tomoe and Megumi had fought over one day. Why Aoshi kept the wench she didn't know. Right now though she was making sure that Tea knew that she wasn't very well liked "And could you bring me a coffee pronto, I'm in no mood to deal with slow pokes" Tea gripped her folders trying to keep from screaming at the woman.

Sure she had started that rumor two years ago, but it was so that Tomoe would accuse Aoshi of cheating and leave him. That way she would get to him, but they worked out the problem. However, the damage had been done and Tomoe was always wary of Aoshi and women...good thing that Tomoe left Aoshi in the end "yes" she said before leaving the office to get the stupid coffee.

Megumi sighed and placed a hand to her small swell "and you stop making me nauseous already. I swear you are turning more like your father everyday" she giggled and wondered if her rooster husband was working too hard. They had come together but she had left him on the third floor while she went to the six floor to speak with Aoshi "I wonder where Aoshi is?"

Aoshi and Misao looked at the elevator door and neither said a word. The other people around were getting in and out but neither moved. Misao bit her lower lip and looked to her right where the stairs were situated "ah, see you later Mr. Shinomori" she called out as she made her ways to the stairs. Screw elevators for a while. Aoshi shook his head but let her have her way for the time being. He would make sure that when she left she left with him. Smiling he entered the elevator.

Tea's smile lit up the minute she saw Aoshi walk towards her desk. No doubt to get his papers, she stood up "good morning Ao...I mean Mr. Shinomori" he nodded and grabbed the papers from the woman's hand "Mrs Sagara is waiting for you this very moment"

"Thank you" he entered the office and megumi stood up "Sorry for making you wait Megumi"

She smiled softly and shook her head "no problem. I would have stayed with Sano but he is being difficult this morning"

he chuckled "you two finally at it again?"

"You can say that. Thanks again for helping me get that reservation Sano was so happy and so was I"

He placed his stuff on his desk "tell me, what was so important that you had to tell him?"

"I haven't told him yet, but I apologized for the time away we spent. However, I'm here to speak with you about something that is of grave importance" he sat down.

"Yes you mentioned something about Misao's family history if I remember correctly"

Megumi nodded "yes, Aoshi I, we had ran a test on misao a few weeks back...I mean when we found out of the grand mistake we made with her. Oh crap how can I say this..."

"Megumi please just tell me directly"

She took in a deep breath "aoshi, as you know Misao wasn't supposed to be fertilized with your sperm...she wasn't supposed to be in that situation at all, but I guess things happen for a reason yet I do not know what the reason for this mistake is. Aoshi, has misao ever mentioned anything to you about her health?

Her question confused him and he did not know how to really respond "what do you mean? Misao doesn't speak with me about anything that has to do with her health. We merely work together and live next door to each other"

"As I figured. Listen Aoshi, misao had been coming to the clinic for six months now because her oldest sister Mimori had passed away of Ovarian cancer. That had occurred almost a year ago" she looked him in the eyes to see any changes...to her disappointment there were none, so megumi continued "her other sister who was also older than misao passed away of the same condition. That had been three years prior. Both sisters were in their twenties. Lastly, her mother too had passed away of Ovarian cancer after misao had turned five...do you see something strange or rather similar in what I'm trying to tell you Aoshi?"

Aoshi may not have shown it, but he had made the connection and was battling a war on the inside. What megumi was telling him about misao's family was not only making the man sympathize with the woman, but fear crept up inside of him "I think I understand what you are trying to get at Megumi, please do not hold me in suspense and tell me straight out" she could see that his hands were clasped together. A habit of his whenever he was worried or perhaps frightened.

"The day misao was inseminated she had gone for her monthly check up. Doctors that had taken care of her sisters and mother previously had encouraged her to take exams. That day was one of those moments. When we learned of the error made to Misao we quickly tried to get samples from her. At first she fought us..."

_

* * *

Misao was hysterical. How the hell did they end up making the mistake they did? She wasn't supposed to be impregnated and at her age too? Okon had tried to calm the woman down, but she kept on cursing them and throwing things in the room. Megumi was about to approach misao when the younger woman turned to her "I don't want you or anyone else touching me. Get the hell out of here right nowwwwwwwwwww" screamed misao._

_Megumi and okon walked out of the room with the rest of the staff and left Misao in the room. Outside Okon pulled Megumi to the side "I think that the best person to talk with her is Dr. Genkai he has been seeing misao ever since I can remember"_

"_Yes, father will know what to do since she is his patient after all. Poor girl, I wish I could have been in charge of the procedure maybe I could have prevented this" they turned to the closed door to hear misao wailing, no doubt wondering why she was in such predicament._

_Not too long Dr. Genkai entered the room and the young woman latched on him. He always reminded her of her Jiya. He had coaxed her to comply and at least get some test done. She agreed but only if he did it...after it was done misao didn't waste any time and ran out of the room and out of the clinic pushing anyone out of her way._

* * *

"that's what happened. My father just got back to me yesterday about misao's results. Aoshi, I'm sorry to say but misao's cells came out positive for cancerous ones. She needs to get chemotherapy if she wants to survive this sickness. Her sisters and mother found out a little too late and there was nothing that could have saved them, so..."

"ENOUGH" he yelled. Slamming his hands on the desk Megumi became aware of how much this was hurting him. There was no way that misao was sick, not now not ever. She was too young and too lively to be sick. "I can't accept this...this is a mistake"

"I'm sorry aoshi but it is not"

"Yes it is, she is healthy and so is our baby...you said it to me over the phone remember?"

"I'm really sorry Aoshi, my father got to me just as I was going to leave the hospital to come visit you. That was the reason why I didn't show up, I had gone back to check the results myself. I'm truly sorry"

"What the hell is going to happen Megumi?"

She bowed her head "if she gets Chemotherapy then she will lose the baby. That's why it is best if she has an abortion right away. If she doesn't go on and have chemo then she will die, maybe in three months maybe in a year. That's the only options she has"

Aoshi closed his eyes feeling tears making their way out. He would not shed a tear, even though he wanted to so much. He was finally going to have one of his many dreams and that was the chance at being a father, now it was going to be taken away. Misao will with no doubt have the abortion so that she can live, but he didn't want that to happen.

But misao's life was on the line and he knew now that even with the prospect of him losing his child, he did not want to lose misao at all. He without a doubt had fallen in love.

Tea's mouth was in a straight line. She was coming back to hand Megumi the bitch her coffee, but stopped as she heard their conversation. She did always wanted to know what her Aoshi was up to anyways. What she heard made her sick to her stomach with anger and jealousy. But what caught her attention was the fact that misao was pregnant, but didn't know that her boss was the father...this was precious, she would slander misao's name throughout the office, payback is a bitch that's what she was taught from her friends. This misao would pay dearly...and Aoshi too...why didn't he want to get her pregnant? she would have complieded with his wishes without caring? but he would not get away that easily...

* * *

A/N oh crap...now i know i'm going to be killed. you see i have tea play a big part next chapter and she will take advantage of Misao's illness...Oh what will misao do? Megumi will be the one to tell her of course..i know she shouldn't have said anything to aoshi since misao is her patient now, and that whole confidentiality thing would play major part in it, but one, Megumi wants what is best for Aoshi, they are like brother and sister...Two, Misao would need someone besides her family to cope with this...Three, aoshi is the father of the child and he would have at least some say in what happens (Hint:Misao will not let anyone make the decision or allow him too...HEHe)...

Major spoiler:

Misao decides that she wants to kepp her baby (what else she decides? stay tune...LOL)

Bye...HAPPY NEW YEAR ALL and to all a good night (CRAP THAT'S CHRISTMAS YOU DORK)


	11. Tears

Chapter Ten

Title: Tears

Author: Angee

Rating: M

A/N: I"M SOOOOO SORRYYYY...People i've been so busy and my head just didn't have time to come up with anything. I feel so bad about this...I hope this makes up for it. I'm actually uploading this when i should be doing something else, however it could not be put aside. Please enjoy this.

* * *

The tears did not want to stop their steady flow. Everything was so wrong and Misao didn't know how to cope with it. She was in her bathroom her arms around her mid section protecting the little life within her. She could not believe all that had happened in the course of a week. From the problems at the office to the problems in her life.

What happened? Well...here it goes...

"_Pregnant" murmured snickers_

"_Yeah...that's what the secretary for the boss says"_

"_so?"_

"_She says that Misao is sleeping around and doesn't even know the father of her child"_

_Big eyes "ohh...how does she know that?"_

"_Says that misao is sleeping with one of the interns and also a guy from the marketing team. You know those secretaries in the high floors they know everything" Misao was coming out of the shooting room with her camera when the murmurs stopped. She looked at them and they turned around. Some giving her a strange look. Misao resumed walking "I bet she was doing Sagara in there" she heard them whisper _

"_He's married"_

"_That doesn't stop a slut like her" Misao turned around wondering if they were referring to her but the workers moved away._

Misao sat in her office working on her new project. She would be in charge of the company's new nature show. That meant that she would travel to the coolest places in Tokyo and Kyoto that had many abundant wildlife. Sitting down she sighed. Aoshi had not even come down to speak with her for the last two days. Bitting her lip she looked around the office and found the book of babies. Smiling softly she began to rummage through the pages. But that was not going to keep her mind at ease.

Misao was aware that something was wrong. How did she know? Besides the fact that she could practically feel when people were watching, there was the occasional murmuring amongst a group and if Misao passed by they would seize all conversation. She didn't pay much mind to it, that is until one of the girls at the studio kept staring at her or more precisely at her mid section.

She had asked the girl if something was wrong and she ignored misao and kept going on her way. The worst part wasn't even that, the men at the company were giving her sly looks if you can call it that or trying to make a pass at her. She thought it had something to do with the magazine article, but it got stranger.

She hadn't seen much of Aoshi for three days now and figured he was too busy. And she herself was swamped with work. But with all of that she felt threatened somehow. Her senses were very alert and she wondered briefly if all pregnant women went through this as well?

Standing from her desk she rushed to the bathroom. The need to urinate increasing. Entering the bathroom she was pleased to find no one inside and quickly went into a stall. One minute passed and she was still peeing. Another two minutes...grumbling she wondered if she would be a peeing fountain for a long time.

The door to the bathroom squeaked opened and she decided to keep quiet. Three women entered "so you've heard about Makimachi?" misao raised her head at hearing her name.

A short brunet brushed her hair and checked her lipstick "yeah. Do you think it's true?"

"I know it's true, it came from a very reliable source" was the reply of a similar brunet, but tall.

"Meaning from our six floor itself" the woman nodded. A short older woman moved towards the sink.

"I don't believe it. I mean she seems okay"

"There are ways of hiding a pregnancy Ari" Misao's eyes widened and she covered the gasped that she no doubt was going to let out "I mean she is kind of petite and it would be easy. What I don't get is why she would hide that from the company. Now that practically everyone knows she will be called in and fired"

The short woman shook her head "I don't see what the big deal is. Misao is a good photographer and I like her"

the third woman who had been suddenly quiet chuckled "I don't care too much for the woman, but her private business is of no concern to you or the rest of the company"

"I just feel sorry for the kid she's going to have. A mother who doesn't even know the father of her own child. What kind of slut was she?" Misao stood up pulled her pants up once more and opened the door to the stall. The women turned to see misao wearing a very angry expression. They felt trapped.

"You...how..." she fisted her hands and tried to keep her anger at bay, but this was not happening...no one was supposed to know...but...

"If you are wondering how we know, lets just say that a little bird told the entire staff. As for you, we would like to know what kind of a woman would sleep around without protection and not know the father of her child?" that came from the tall brunet and the other two stepped aside as misao advanced on her.

"You know nothing of my life or what I've been through. How dare you call me such name without knowing me. Yes I'm pregnant, so what? Does that make me less of a woman because I'm not married?"

"It just makes it look like you are sleeping around with many men"

"And if I were? How is that any of your business? Who the fuck told you this? No one in this company knows about this, the only one is my friend she doesn't even work here" Misao stood before the woman and glared at her "tell me"

"Why should I? You deceived the entire company and now they are going to fire you. So there is no point in telling you who the person was" misao grabbed the woman by the collar despite their bit of height difference and pulled her towards her face "let go of me"

"You are going to tell me or you will know why I was top kendo student at my high school. I don't like rumors less in the place where I work. Now tell me"

"Nami you should tell her" Nami glared at Ari "if not then you are on your own"

Nami looked at misao who was not backing down "she wont do anything, she's pregnant"

"Just because I'm pregnant wont mean I can't kick your fucking ass. Tell me now before I let my hormones do the talking for me"

"Fine" she pulled away from misao and straightened her shirt "it was Tea the secretary for the boss. She found out your little secret and told everyone. The woman has it out for you I'm sure. She only does things for her benefit, she went down to the other floors" misao didn't need to hear any more. With one last look at Nami and the other two she walked out of the bathroom. The women of course followed after her wanting to see the confrontation they knew would come.

* * *

Tea was at her desk doing her work. She was extremely happy in knowing that people around the company were spreading the rumor like crazy. The part about Misao's pregnancy wasn't a rumor per say, but the other parts about her having many lovers was. If the little bitch thought that she could take aoshi away from her she had another thing coming. She was suddenly interrupted when two hands slammed down on her desk and she jumped "what the hell?"

Misao was breathing hard and looking down at the woman "I wish to speak with you"

Tea began to fix her papers as if things were okay. Some of the staff had stopped to look at the two women "oh? And what would that be Miss Makimachi?"

Misao stood tall "listen I don't know what kind of grudge you have against me or what the fuck I did to you but it stops now"

"What stops now? I don't think I quite follow what you are talking about Miss Makimachi"

Misao laughed bitterly "oh, perhaps I should say it slowly. I'm sure your tiny brain can't process long sentences like us normal people" the staff that was around gasped and murmured. Tea's eyes finally locked onto Misao's eyes.

"What did you say?"

Misao walked around the desk and without warning slapped tea. Everyone gasped once more and whatever they were holding onto, be it folders or pens, fell to the floor. Tea's hand lifted to her cheek and could still feel the sting of the slap "that is for your stupid mouth. How dare you spread rumors about me"

Tea stood and delivered a slap similar to misao's. Misao's head turned to the side "that's for you touching me you bitch"

"Bitch? You call me a bitch? The only bitch here is you since you are sleeping with the boss" more gasps followed and many workers were shaking their heads in disappointment.

"You liar. I'm not sleeping with the boss. If anything you are the one that's pregnant and god knows from what imbecile. You yourself don't know the father of your bastard" Misao didn't know what took over her, but no one was going to insult her unborn child.

The punch was fast that not even the onlookers had seen it. The fist connected to Tea's nose and the woman screamed. That was the screamed that Aoshi heard and that prompted him to exit his office. What he found shocked him. Misao was nursing her right hand and Tea was on the floor being helped by two female workers. Tea's nose was probably broken given the amount of blood that was dripping "you...broke..." she wheezed out.

Misao turned around to leave when she collided with a hard chest. The people who had been standing watch had not noticed their boss had emerged from his office and were now looking at him "misao what is the meaning of this?"

She looked up at him then turned her gaze to the left trying to avoid him "she pushed me too far. There is but so much I'm willing to take" she could practically feel the tears trying to run down her cheeks. From frustration or pain from her hand she didn't know.

Tea cleared her throat "she harassed me...she came up here looking for trouble. I was minding my own business. You should fire her, this is against the rules"

Aoshi looked at Tea then turned to misao "is this true?"

" I did come here, but I was seeking an explanation"

"Explanation?"

Tea walked up to them but stopped short of reaching misao, for fear? Maybe "this woman is horrendous. She told everyone that you and I are sleeping together sir, this horrible liar should be fired"

His eyes widened but for a moment and misao bowed her head "Misao?"

"Go on take her side. She's been working here longer than I have anyways and has been your lover for god knows how long. But I will not apologize for what I did"

he placed a hand to her shoulder ignoring the warning glare from Tea "I'm not here to take sides. I want to know what is going on? And why did you divulge such personal information?"

"Why? Why? I tell you why Sir, she wants you. That's all she's been after ever since you hired her" Misao turned around and was about to punch the woman again when Aoshi placed his hands around her to hold her.

"You bitch. Everyone here is witness that you've been spreading rumors about me...slandering my name as if I did something to you" she pulled or tried to pull from his grip on her.

"Rumors that are true. Go on deny it. Tell everyone here that it is a lie?" she looked around and the people who were expecting an answer. When Misao didn't show sings that she would disprove the rumors Tea smirked. While Aoshi held onto to Misao Tea found the perfect moment to prove misao wrong.

Walking up to them she took handful of Misao's shirt and ripped it in the middle "look that's your proof" everyone was shocked. Tea had actually done that? The woman was crazy. Aoshi released misao who was chocking on a sob at being exposed. She tried with all her might to cover up but they had seen the small lump that was taking form as the child within her grew. Aoshi took off his jacket and placed around misao who had knelt on the floor tears streaming down her face.

Everyone was looking at Tea with disbelief and some sort of hate for the audacity of the action. It was one thing for them to fight, but to publically dishonored the woman by exposing her body and in her delicate state was beyond forgiveness.

Aoshi's blue eyes locked with that of Tea's "collect your stuff, I want you out right this minute"

"WHAT?"

Misao stood on her shaky legs and turned around from everyone running towards the elevators, Aoshi's jacket falling to the ground, Not caring for the calls to stop, not caring about anything at all but going home. Aoshi ran to catch up with her but the woman proved to be fast. She entered the elevator and the door closed just as his had reached out to it. The only thing he took notice of was her big blue eyes filled with pain and tears.

He was angry and Tea would pay for it. Walking towards the woman he grabbed her by the arm "Get the hell out of this place right now before I remove you myself. Anyone else who is still lingering around here when I come out of my office will be fired along with this woman. Is that understood?" The other workers nodded and began to leave and he entered his office slamming the door in the process.

Tea clenched her fists and began to collect her stuff "you will pay, both of you" she muttered.

* * *

She had made it home gripping the shirt tightly and her head bowed. It was embarrassing and mortifying. How could someone had done such a thing? How would she show her face at her job after this? Not paying attention to where she was heading Misao bumped into someone "I'm sorry" she said not bothering to look up.

"Yeah watch where you are heading there woman" she was having a awful day and this asshole had to go and make it worse. lifting her head up she was about to tell the jerk off when her eyes widened.

"Mr. Shinomori" the one and only of course. Saito stood before Misao in all his tall glory looking down at the woman. He noticed her hands fisted trying to keep her shirt from opening and wondered if someone had tried something with her. Not that he cared or anything...

He took in a deep breath _I'm going to hate this aren't I? I just have to be in a fucking good mood _"is something wrong Miss..." _ah what was her name again? _

She narrowed her eyes at him. He was trying to be civil to her now? Of all the nerves "I don't think you would care if there was something wrong with me or not. You obviously aren't fond of me. Excuse me sir" she turned her back to him and resumed walking towards her apartment.

"Look lady I don't care alright, but I'm a police officer and seeing the state of your shirt and the fact that your eyes are all puffy leads me to believe that something or rather someone tried to harm you. Am I wrong in assuming that?"

She turned back to him this time the scowl on her face lessened "yes you are wrong, no one tried to harm me. That person tried to humiliate me and succeeded" she stood waiting for his reaction or whatever the hell he wanted.

Shrugging his shoulders Saito crossed his arms over his chest "did you get even at least?"

Her eyes could have probably popped out "What?"

Smirking the man proceeded to laugh "did you get even? I mean you seem to be the type that doesn't take shit from anyone, huh weasel?"

"Weasel? Listen old man just because you are my boss's father doesn't mean I will let you call me whatever the hell you want. Weasel? What the hell? Do I look like one to you?"

"Don't know" strangely though she felt the corners of her lips lift as if a smile was trying to break through "seen my kid by the way?"

She too shrugged her shoulders "left him at the company. Excuse me" this time he let her go. His eyes watched her and he knew that this woman had gone through something horrible. Strangely Saito had been wondering about the young woman ever since the incident, he knew that he was quick to judge her without knowing who she was. That and Aoshi seemed very enamored with the young woman. Shrugging his shoulders and putting a new cigarette in his mouth he made his way towards the elevator.

When Misao opened the door her eyes landed on her brother and a woman. He seemed very upset and stood up. The woman turned around to face her and Misao smiled at her "Miss Megumi what are you doing here?"

Megumi stood up and gave her a small smile "hello Miss Makimachi"

Her brother walked up to Misao "there is something important that I need to ask you misao" she looked up at him and was about to ask what when his eyes took note of the way she was holding her shirt "What happened?"

Grinning softly she fisted the material tightly "oh my buttons broke so I came home to change. What is it that you wanted to ask me?" she walked up to megumi and sat down sighing.

Yosh (sousuke) shook his head at his sister's antics and then walked up to the women sitting by the couch "the Dr. came here because there is something very important she wants to tell you, but before that I would like to know if you are hiding something from us, I want to know Misao. As your older brother who had to endure the deaths of two sisters and our mother's. I want to be able to know that I can help you misao since I couldn't be of help to them"

Misao could only nod to her brother. She understood what he was trying to tell her. They had both been through so much in the past years and she was being unfair to him. If Megumi-san was in her home then it meant that she might have told Yosh about her pregnancy. Her blue eyes locked with that of Megumi's and smiled "why would you think that something is wrong with me?"

Megumi knew that this would have to come out sooner than later. Misao's health was in jeopardy and so was the life of the child. Clearing her throat to get the siblings attention she began to sweat with nervousness "Miss makimachi there is something wrong, we have been trying to reach you for the past two days but you've been so busy. I thought it would be best to come to you in person" taking a moment of breath she was prepared to continue when Misao stood up.

"What do you mean something wrong? Is there something going on with my baby? Is he alright is he...I need to.."

Yosh gasped and grabbed Misao by one arm "Baby? What baby misao?" placing a hand to her mouth misao turned to her brother who was looking at her expectantly "well what the hell is going on here misao?"

She chuckled nervously and out of habit rubbed the back of her head "ah, what baby? Are you hearing things Yosh?"

He sneered and shook her "I knew something was going on with you and that bastard next door. Is that why you didn't say anything to me? Is he married...God are you having an affair with a married man Misao? Tell me right this instant" she pulled from his grip and glared at her older brother.

"I'm not having an affair with him and he is not married or I don't think so...why are you..."

He was beyond pissed now "Then what the hell is going on? Are you just casually sleeping with him? I thought mom raised you better than that misao. God what the hell, I should have never left, I knew grandfather wasn't going to be of help...you are so damn young Misao!"

"Will you shut the fuck up Sousuke, this is none of your business and yes I'm pregnant"

He turned his back to her "I'm going to kill that son of a bitch right this minute" he hurried to the door and Misao ran after him. Just as he pulled the door opened there stood Aoshi hand raised ready to knock. Sousuke gave a battle cry before he lunged at the taller man knocking them both to the hallway floor.

Aoshi was startled at first but then he responded back shoving the other man. Sousuke began to throw punches while Aoshi began to block successfully. Misao and Megumi both tried to pull the men apart. The neighbors came out of their apartments and watched the men pull at each other's shirts and the women yelling for them to stop.

* * *

Saito cursed himself as he was heading back to his son's apartment. Just his luck he had forgotten to leave a note under Aoshi's door. Stepping out of the elevator he noticed a few people gathering around and some yelling to stop. He being a cop and all had to step in "today is not my fucking day...what a drag" walking towards the people "Alright everyone step aside" people looked at him strangely but he just pulled out his badge from inside his shirt and people wordlessly moved.

Standing before two men on the floor and two women pulling at their arms Saito rolled his eyes and grabbed Aoshi's ear "and here I thought you were hard at work"

Aoshi was about to tell whoever was holding his ear off but stopped as he recognized the amber eyes staring down at him "Da...da..."

Saito smirked "that's right dada, now mind telling me why my son is on the floor fighting like a school boy?"

Aoshi tried to pull away from his father's grip but that only earned him a harder pinch to his already red ear "Father you can let go"

Misao breathed in and then did the same to her brother seeing as it was working on Aoshi "and you get back inside"

Sousuke glared at misao "No, I'm going to teach this bastard a lesson"

Saito not liking the namesake the young man had called aoshi released his son's ear and walked up to the other young man "you listen here little guy my son is no bastard and be lucky I wasn't the one you were fighting with or you would be in a world of trouble"

"Well if your son hadn't seduced Misao and gotten her pregnant I wouldn't be trying to kill him"

Saito was stunned to silence and sharply turned to his son who was glaring daggers at Sousuke. Misao was trying to shove her brother inside the house to stop further humiliation to herself. Shaking her head she shoved harder "get inside you idiot"

"Is what this man saying true?"

"NO" both Aoshi and Misao had voiced at the same time.

Sousuke not believing a word rushed towards Aoshi but Saito was there to stop them "Will you stop your nonsense boy?"

Misao was getting really agitated now "Sousuke just stop it damn it I can't deal with this it's making me crazy"

"Misao I'm only trying to defend your honor from this bastard, I'm sure he seduced you thinking you had no one to look after you"

"And I told you already that you are wrong about..."

Megumi sighed and stood in the middle of everyone "listen here, misao I don't have all day but you need to listen to me. It is obvious that your brother will believe what he wants to believe but you have to go back to the hospital. You are in a serious health condition that I'm sorry to say will kill you if not treated"

Misao looked up at the woman "what are you talking about?"

"The test my father performed on you came back positive for cancerous cells misao, I'm sorry but you are suffering the same sickness as your mother and sisters"

no this was not happening, this were not going as they were. She was fine, she had to be fine. Tears streamed down her face "but...I...no"

"I'm so sorry for this Misao, you have to get therapy as soon as possible or you will die, and well the child..." she stopped and looked at Aoshi who was looking to the side. He knew what was going to be said and he knew that misao would want to get the therapy ending the life of their child.

Saito noticed Megumi's stare towards his son and knew there was something to this story involving him "you were saying megumi?"

She nodded and continued "Misao you have to...to abort this child. He will not survive the Kemo therapy or any other treatment am afraid. It is best that..."

"NO...NO...NO I WILL NOT" she screamed at her "I will not" she continued in her regular tone of voice "this is my baby I will not sacrifice him or her. I will not lose him. This baby is a gift to me and I will not return him"

Sousuke fell down to his knees. His baby sister was also going to be taken away from him. This wasn't fair. Tears ran down his cheeks and his blue eyes became dull with all of the pain.

Aoshi's head snapped to Misao the minute she said that. His heart sped up and his ears were ringing. She was going to keep their child?

"Misao"

"NO. Miss Megumi what are the chances of survivor without the therapy?"

"It depends on the person misao. It can be from three months to a year or longer. The treatment will destroy all of the cells misao it is best that..."

Slapping Megumi's hand away from her misao shook her head "damn it didn't you hear me I will not. I'm going to beat this Miss megumi, I'm going to have this baby I wont die and I wont kill my child. I wont..."

Sighing Megumi turned her gaze to Sousuke "given the records at the hospital I'm afraid that you Misao will not be as fortunate as other patients. Your sisters and mother all died within a four month range of them being diagnosed, and it is a 95 percent chance that you will die within the next four months if not treated" Sousuke understood what this meant. Misao would have to get rid of the child, it pained him because looking up at his little sisters he could tell that she was torn on the inside.

"I don't care I wont die, I will live and this baby will be born...I wont kill my baby" she whispered the last part before running inside her apartment. Aoshi reacted out of instinct to protect and ran after her ignoring everyone outside. Misao was the only thing in the world that mattered to him.

Saito shook his head "Megumi tell me how my son is involved in all of this" she nodded and headed into the apartment with Sousuke and Saito right behind. This would take all day and a lot of coffee. The neighbors all were saddened to heard about the young woman's condition. She was a lively thing that they loved dearly, how could they even help?

Two women who lived across each other gathered with another one "this is so sad"

"Poor child. She's been such a great kid, babysitting for me when I needed one the most"

"We have to help her. We have to do something to cheer her up and get her to beat this sickness"

They all nodded and headed to their homes with promises to meet up later.

* * *

And that was what had transpired in a week and Misao was locked up in the bathroom weeping while Aoshi sat outside his head against the door "I'm not leaving misao"

She hiccuped "please"

"I'm not going anywhere till I see you"

"Aoshi I don't have time for this"

He sighed "please Misao...I understand that you are upset about your boyfriend finding out that you are pregnant and it is not his child and about your health condition, but please don't lock yourself away...I swear..."

The door opened abruptly and he fell on his back. Looking up from his lying down position Misao bent down so their faces were inches away. There was a smile on her lips "why did you do that?" he asked.

"You think Sousuke's my boyfriend?"

"Isn't he?" she wiped the rest of her tears and sniffed a little.

"Nope. That's my older brother you idiot. Didn't you notice that we practically look alike? Geez that's gross" despite the fact that just a few minutes ago she was told terrible news, misao was acting like her perky self, but Aoshi saw it, the pain the hurt, but most of all the will to fight and in that instant he was more in love with her. Reaching up with his hands he pulled her face down till their lips met and she sighed into his mouth.

Pulling away Misao blinked a few times and then sat on the floor "I'm scared Aoshi, but I will not let it beat me"

He sat up and scooted closer to her "that's very admirable Misao".

Leaning towards him she rested her head on his arm "it's not admirable. Many would say I'm crazy, but I love my baby...don't ask me how or why, but I feel so connected to him or her and it would be unfair for this little life inside of me not to be able to see the world. To feel the wind, smell the flowers...I..." her voice began to break as sobs began to consume her body once more.

He simply let her cried while his arm held her in place close to his heart "I will be here for you forever" he whispered as her eyes began to close.

Three figures watched them from the end of the hallway and all of them frowned. They were a sad paired, but no one was going to let them carry all of that pain alone.

* * *

A/N...I hope this made it up for the time i was gone...please forgive me...Minna san Oyasumi Nasai...oh we are expecting a foot of snow here...I'm so thrilled...later. 


	12. Finally together as one

Chapter 12

Title: To finally be one in the same

Author: Angee

Rating: M

Hey minna san...there are no excuses for my delay other than i have been working full time non stop and also have been taking care of family problems. I'm stressed as hell and I'm disappointed in the lack of updates and inspirations for my stories. Life sucks and it sucks even more when i don't even have time to relax. Hopefully this chapter will be a peace offering for those who want my head on a silver platter...LOL...I will try to update as much as i can given that i have time. Thanks for all of the reviews and threats they are always welcomed. LOL...later gators.

* * *

Nothing could describe the amount of happiness that surged through Saito's body. He was practically skipping down the road back to his home, where his beautiful wife waited for his return. He passed many stores and one caught his attention. Smiling broadly (which was something he only does in the company of his wife and son) Saito pushed the door opened and walked inside.

A young woman with a smile to match that of Saito's walked up to him bowing politely "is there anything that I can help you with today Sir?"

Saito looked around "I would like that" he pointed to an item and she nodded while walking to it.

"Your wife will be excited to get something as beautiful as this. Is she due soon?"

"Not for my wife" he just simply answered.

The woman brought down large teddy bear with great difficulty "oh my apologies sir, but the child will be a lucky little one. This is one of our most on demand teddy bear"

Saito was taking out his wallet "let us hope that my grandchild will be really lucky as you say"

She gasped "grand-child? For haven's sake you are so young"

There was a bit of color on his cheeks, perhaps someone was flattered "er..thanks, how much?"

Paying for the bear and then walking out of the store, Saito began to think back to what had just been revealed to him not to long ago. Had it really been two weeks already?

"_Megumi what is the relationship between my son and the weasel? Is she the woman you told us of?" Sousuke glared at the man and was about to give him a piece of his mind when Aoshi walked into the livingroom._

"_How is my sister?"_

"_She fell asleep"_

_Megumi cleared her throat "we need to discuss this Aoshi. She needs medical treatment"_

"_I can not force her Megumi, she will not let me"_

_Sousuke stood up "what is going on? Just tell me so that I can be of help"_

_Aoshi threw his head back and took in a deep breath. Looking behind him to make sure that Misao wasn't listening, he was glad to see that there was no one there "I'm the father of the child"_

_Saito figured as much, but there was something else "and you were keeping this from your mother and me, why?"_

_Aoshi walked up to his father "the circumstances by which the child was conceived are hard to explain, you wouldn't under..."_

"_Try me, and if you must know I believe megumi told us a bit of what happened." he interrupted. If there was one thing that Saito hated was being Patronized and by his child no less "you might find that I can very well understand"_

_Aoshi saw the warning in his father's eyes. He could tell when Saito was displeased "yes father" he sat down and Sousuke walked to Misao's room to close the door. This might be something that could escalate into another argument. When he returned he was pleased to find that Aoshi was waiting for him so he could start._

"_As you remember, one of the reasons why Tomoe and I decided to get a divorce was because she could not get pregnant. The problem wasn't her father, it was me and as a result I decided to paid someone to carry my child. To make things simple, the woman that was chosen was not misao, but in the end there was a mistake done at the hospital and she was the one who ended up having to carry..."_

A kid knocked into his side and Saito dropped the teddy "watch it kid" the little boy looked at him.

"Sorry mister, here" he picked it up and gave it to him. Flashing saito a toothless smile the little boy waved and ran to catch up with his mother who was waiting for him.

Saito watched the mother and son for a bit "I do honestly hope that the weasel pulls through. It would be great having a child around once more"

_After hearing the tell of how the hospital had made a big mistake, all four of them just stood or sat quietly. Sousuke promised to himself that he would do anything possible to help his sister. Aoshi made him promise not to say anything about him being the father and strangely enough Sousuke agreed._

* * *

Sousuke sighed and stood up from the couch he was sitting on. About a month since then had passed and his sister had began to show, rather her belly began to expand. With that came her symptoms from the cancer. She was getting very tired and pain would constantly assault her abdomen. But she refused to get any treatment. The baby as predicted was healthy so far and Misao was more than thrilled.

"Sousuke she will be alright I promise" he looked to his side as his grandfather sat next to him on the couch.

"I don't want to lose her too Grandfather, I've lost mom and my other sisters. Misao and you are all I have"

Okina placed a comforting hand on his grandson's shoulder "I have faith. Kami-sama will protect them both. Now what we have to do is make sure that someone is with her at all times. That nice doctor said that she might get constant fainting spells and could very well go unconscious at any moment"

He nodded "that's why I asked Aoshi to be with her at all times when she's at work. Misao hates it but she knows it is for the best"

"Do you think he will tell her the entire truth about being the father of the baby?"

Having learned the truth about the sickness and the baby from his grandson Okina was more than happy to make sure that Misao was fed correctly, kept under observation from everyone and that nothing was stressing her out.

"I hope he does. The longer he waits the harder it will be and she might end up hating him for it"

Sighing Okina stood "well let me go buy some more herbs that I believe will be best for misao. Make sure she takes her pills when she comes"

"Sure thing"

* * *

Misao was giddy. She was already on her 16 weeks of being pregnant. Nothing could damper her mood. Megumi had given her an ultrasound and the baby was as fine as they came. She learned that the baby had a neck now, and that he or she had their own fingerprints. That was just so exciting. The down side to all of this was the enlargement of her breast. They were already bothersome and to think that they were not as big as they would be later on. Nevertheless she was smiling and ready to take on the world.

She looked at the man beside her that she had become attached to. Who would have thought that she would find love in him? Aoshi had been so supportive and the best friend anyone could ever ask for "what are you thinking about?"

Aoshi looked down at the mother of his child "you...us" he weakly ended.

She smiled "oh, is there something you would like to share?"

Chuckling he placed a hand to her lower back and guided her to walk into a store. She seemed confused until she saw the inside. It was a baby store "what are we doing here?"

"I thought we could start your baby shopping spree"

"Aoshi you are too good to me...to us" she amended "you don't have to do this. I'm so grateful that you are supporting me through all of this, but really there is no need..." he had bent down as far as he could and took possession of her lips.

Everyone around smiled as the couple kissed. They were all probably thinking that they were a happy couple awaiting the birth of their child. (They were 95 right).

He pulled away but she held his lower lip with her teeth. This man always had her hot and bothered and it wasn't going to be his way all the time. She let go of his lip and his eyes were twinkling with amusement "No more of that nonsense. I love being with you Misao and this isn't some charity case either. Now lets get what we need".

Two hours later Misao and Aoshi returned to her apartment with tons of bags. Okina and Yosh both had their eyes popping out "what the hell?" was the only thing that Yosh said.

Misao giggled while placing bags near the couch. Aoshi had most of them by the door, she had taken the light ones "Aoshi what the heck is the meaning of this?"

Aoshi looked at Yosh who still wore a confused and bewildered look "these are things for the baby"

"Oh" like that explained a lot.

Misao hummed as Okina sat beside her "how are you feeling?"

"I'm great"

"How did it go then?"

She took out a baby suit with a little cap "it went well. Megumi said that everything is fine, I just have to keep doing what I'm doing and the baby will be fine"

He nodded "what about you?"

Aoshi closed the door and walked over to sit by the love seat.

Misao smiled at him "nothing to worry about".

But Okina indeed worried. He knew that Misao was trying to be strong for all of them, but he was a grandfather whose mission was to ensure that his remaining grand-kids were safe. He stood up from the couch giving that space for Aoshi. He could tell that the young man desperately wanted to be by Misao's side "alright. I'll be at Genkai's store while you young kids interact"

Yosh who had been looking through the bags with adoring eyes looked up "why are you leaving?"

"Just to talk with Genkai about those herbs I ordered. Don't worry I'll be back soon"

"Alright" he went back to looking at the bags.

Aoshi moved to the couch as misao picked various items "Do you want to go out for dinner tonight?"

She nodded and placed some booties on her lap "whoa this is so cute. Sousuke look at what we bought the baby" her brother only looked up for a second before going back to snooping around the other bags. Misao suddenly bent down holding her sides. She whimpered a bit and Aoshi was quick to rub the spot where the pain was coming from.

Sweat began to form on her forehead as pain surged through her body "are you alright? Do you want me to get you something?"

She shook her head "it's okay Aoshi it will pass. I can't take anything other than the pre-natal vitamins and some pain killers, I just need to lay down" he quickly stood from the couch and lifted her legs so that she laid on the couch on her back.

He was very worried that much was true. She could see it in his beautiful eyes and her hand lifted of its own accord to lay on his cheek "Misao...Daijoubu desu ka?" asked her brother.

"I'm fine I promise. Watashi wa...I...need to rest" she breathed out.

Aoshi stood up and walked in the direction of the kitchen. Misao was enduring all of these pains and he couldn't help but feel guilty for putting her through this. He came back with a glass of water and a damp towel. Kneeling by her face he kissed her forehead "I'll take care of you today"

She smiled "nurse Aoshi...Kawaii ne? Sousuke?"

Her brother laughed and took out a cute little shirt "hai. As cute as this baseball jersey for the baby. Do you two think it's a boy?"

Aoshi began to wipe the sweat from misao as she looked into his eyes "iie. But who said a girl can't wear that?" was his stoic reply.

Misao smiled "that's right even if it is a girl she could be into sports"

"Hai. Hai. And when will you two know about the sex of the baby?"

Aoshi smoothed out Misao's bangs away from her face "we will know when misao decides to know"

Misao nodded while her hand went to her stomach "Hai. So when did you plan on taking me to?"

Aoshi blinked confusedly but all misao could do was laugh at how cute he looked "are you feeling better?"

She sat up with a grunt and he steadied her by helping her legs land on the floor "aha. I feel much better now. Told you I just had to lay down for a bit, so where are you taking me?"

"Anywhere you want" was his low reply before she leaned down and kissed him.

Sousuke cleared his throat but it was fruitless so he decided to go to his room and leave the two be.

A stroll through the city was what misao needed and got. The restaurant had been lovely and the meal excellent. Now they walked down the street holding hands. It was something she had always looked forward to when ever she managed to get a boyfriend which sadly enough was rare in its occurrence. She slowed her walk bringing Aoshi to slow his as she looked into a store with childlike wonder "do you like it?"

She nodded while he wrapped his arms around her from the back. This was such a lovely scene that many people smiled at the picture they created. Lovely couple indeed "it's so cute Aoshi. Look how it wags its tail. Ooh puppy is so adorable and look at that other one"

He chuckled and kissed the back of her neck while his hands rubbed her expanding stomach. He would never get enough of this "would you like to get one?"

She turned around in his arms and shook her head "no. I really can't take care of a pet right now. I've always wanted a little dog, but with the baby and my health I should take care of myself first. But the minute this little one is born and I'm all healthy nothing is going to stop me from getting my pet" she took out her tongue at him and he laughed. It was always alleviating being in the presence of this woman. She had a child like attitude about life but an amazing zealous that would cheer up even the dead.

"Aoshi is that you?" both Misao and Aoshi turned to see a tall woman carrying a small bundle in her arms and looking quite unhappy.

Aoshi loosed his hold on Misao and turned fully to regard the woman "Tomoe"

Misao gasped and looked at the woman then at Aoshi. So this was the famous Tomoe? She was beautiful and exotic. But she also seemed uptight. Misao didn't want to be here in the presence of the woman who was once married to the man she was falling in love with.

Tomoe looked at misao then let her eyes set on the man she once loved more than life it self "what are you doing here Aoshi? I mean how have you been?"

Aoshi took in a deep breath and then sighed "I'm having a little stroll with Misao"

Misao frowned. She was just misao? Not girlfriend or anything. Not that they ever said that they were boyfriend and girlfriend. But come on they made out more than they worked. She wanted to scream at him but she felt she had no right.

"Oh. Is she your new flavor of the week?" punch, kick...choke the bitch.

Yeah misao was in a murderous path right about now "Excuse me!"

Tomoe laughed as she rocked the child in her arms "oh don't be offended. I know how my ex husband goes from one woman to another in a matter of days"

"Tomoe enough"

She laughed "but Aoshi it is true"

Misao wanted to cry then wanted to burry the woman alive "I'm sorry you're bitter about not being with Aoshi, but don't take that shit out on me lady. If you'll excuse me I'll just leave now before I'm forced to kick your sorry ass" she turned to leave but aoshi held her hand "let go of me you asshole. You stand there and let her insult me and I'm through with that. Let me go" she kept pulling but he would not bulge "let go aoshi, I want to go home"

He pulled her towards his frame and held her there. He then looked at Tomoe "Tomoe I would like for you to meet my fiancé and the mother of my child Misao Makimachi" not a total lie but not the truth either. Both women gasped and Aoshi smirked. Oh to have the last word over these two crazy women "well it was good seeing you Tomoe if you will excuse us Misao and I have a very busy night ahead of us" he waved at the woman and then began to drag misao towards their building complex.

And true to his words their night was not over yet and misao finally learned why Kaoru and Kenshin could not get enough of each other.

* * *

Well i guess the impeding lime or lemon should be told on the next chapter ne? If so let me know...also our dear Tea has not left the story yet, she is coming back with a vengence and so is enishi...oh yeah i have big plans for them. Toodles.


	13. Truth Revealed

Chapter 12

Title: Truth Revealed

Author: Animefreak03

Rating: M

A/N ooooh, What can I say I've been a bad author. My apologies Minna san. Oi, Genki desu ka?

I do hope you all are doing fine and that I may be forgiven.

* * *

Nothing could describe the feeling that Aoshi was feeling right now. Elation, happiness, joy, excitement...none of these words could even come close to it. Misao too was in state of nirvana. Who knew that physical activities could bring so much joy. He had dragged her to his apartment after the pleasant (misao scoffed at that) conversation with his ex-wife and did not even let her protest about being brought there. As soon as the door closed and Misao had taken but three steps towards the couch, did Aoshi pull her by the back of her light jacket and embraced her with such ferocity that it stunned her.

His hands enclosed around her and his fingers took home on her expanding stomach. Nearly five months pregnant and already she knew that the baby would be a big one. His lips found the back of her neck and began a sensual path downward. Her mouth opened slightly and her breathing began to come out in pants as his lips tug, kissed and moistened her tender skin.

Soon his hands had left her belly and were brought upwards where he let the fingers begin to divest her of her jacket. She tried to pull away at first because this was an activity she had not yet experienced and was becoming not only shy but self-conscience. "Don't misao. I wont hurt you" he all but whispered in her ear, already making her body tremble with desire.

She bit her lower lip for a few second before releasing them to answer him "I..I" she cleared her throat "it's just...I'm not sure we...Aoshi this is new to me" she confessed to him "I know that you know about how I became pregnant with this baby, but I have never been with a man before..." He placed his forehead against the back of her neck and rubbed his hands up and down her exposed arms trying to assure her that this was okay.

_Of course I know how you ended up with my child Misao, with our child. And I swear I will make this something you will always enjoy...with me. _He added after of course.

Turning her around he looked her in the eyes hoping to calm her nerves "I will never hurt you misao and although I'm experienced when it comes to intimacy I promise you that I will not rush you, but I want to be with you I want to hold you and be inside you"

She reddened and looked to the side shyly. Having a man like aoshi confess such things could make any woman wet on the spot, something misao was already feeling. Heat pool at the core of her body and she shivered from the excitement "Yoouuu...do?" she cursed in her mind for being nervous.

He kissed her on the forehead and with steady hands he took her right hand and placed them on his bulge making him moan of course. Aoshi was never shy when it came to lovemaking and he had no problems with vulgarness. Misao on the other hand gasped and tried to take her hand away from the long hard flesh that hid behind his slacks "don't be afraid Misao. I'm sure that you know what I have and I just wish for you to know how much I want to be with you"

She giggled a bit and did not attempt to take her hand away, not like she could do it since he held it prisoner "I'm sorry, it's just so new to me. I had two boyfriends in my life and we never did get far. I mean one grabbed my breast but I hit him because I was really afraid of taking that step..." he kissed her to keep her from rambling anymore. She rolled her eyes because she knew that he wanted her to shut up. But was it because of the fact that she was talking about past boyfriends or because he wanted to bed her already?

He chuckled after pulling away and let go of her hand. However, she did not remove it from where it was and instead opted to explore a little. Come on he obviously wanted her to be comfortable enough to do things at her own pace. He bit back a groan because her delicate hand had rubbed a little too close to the tip where sometimes some men were more sensitive. Aoshi returned to taking care of her clothes while she entertained herself with touching him. Although it was hard to concentrate while she did that "Misao...ummm...don't..."

She looked up at him with big eyes and a wide grin "don't what? Is this wrong?" she moved her hand up and down and he bent down slightly "or is this wrong?" she gripped the flesh through the clothes and held it. He in return grabbed her hand "was is wrong then?"

He shook his head "no, but if you had kept going I would have orgasm all over my pants and I much rather do that somewhere warmer, tighter" this time her blush went as low as her chest and he enjoyed it immensely. "I'm too hard right now and you are not even naked yet".

Misao took in a shuddering breath as his large hands all but tugged her shirt away from her and tossed it to the floor and then pulled her towards him taking possession of her lips. She threw her hands around his neck and tip toed in order to deepened the kiss. He began to unhook her bra with one hand while the other grabbed an ass cheek.

Misao whimpered a bit and then let her hands go to his shirt and began to un-buttoned it just to be able to speed things up. There was a need growing, a desire burning and the more their bodies touched the more Misao wanted this man. She didn't know how or when they ended up in his room, but she became aware of it the minute her naked body was placed on the bed. In an instant he too was naked and her eyes grew larger as they roamed appreciatively over his entire constitution. The ever constant blush became part of her charm and Aoshi could not wait to be with this woman.

It wasn't romantic, it wasn't perfect, it had been messy at first and quick. The pain had been immense, the pleasure too much to bare but Misao would never trade this for the world. She had bled a bit and had become self conscience again, but he had kissed her and lifted her from the bed and then had taken her to the bathroom where he tenderly washed her. Never in her life had she known such great pleasure and now she knew she would be hooked. He then had gotten in the shower with her where he proceeded to teach her other moves that could drive anyone crazy.

Now they both laid in his bed panting and sweaty. She was sore and tired, but it was welcomed. He had to remind himself that there will be other times to teach misao more about physical union, but at this moment all he wanted was to rest. Misao was as genki in bed as she is in life.

Chuckling he turned to her and watched as she regulated her breathing "are you alright?"

She turned to him "you ask me that now? Where you not the one who took me twice in less than an hour?"

He raised a thin eyebrow "oh?".

Misao laughed at his expression "of course I'm alright Aoshi. Tired and sore, but I enjoyed it. I never knew that I could spread that wide"

Aoshi not expecting her to say something so blunt like that burst out laughing and misao covered her mouth. It really had been a great night. He kissed her deeply and then lowered towards her stomach "yes especially since you are pregnant. But I'm sure we can find out other things you would think you would have never been able to do" he kissed the expanded belly where his baby slept.

**The next morning**

Misao awoke to the smell of tea and something close to pancakes. Her stomach grumbled and she knew the baby was hungry. Getting up from the bed she walked towards the dresser near the door and opened it to look for something to wear. Finding sweats and a t-shirt she put them on fast and went in search of her hunk and food...preferably food first.

"Yes Mother we will visit soon. What? Tell him to stop with the none-sense...I'm not going to spoil my child like he is planning on doing. Of course Mother, I will tell her when the time comes. I just want her to trust me first, I don't want her to think that I'm trying to be with her because of the baby. Yeah Megumi said that Misao could ask the hospital to release the papers with my information especially since they were in the wrong"

Misao stood by the door listening. She didn't understand what Aoshi had to do with her and the hospital, but something told her that she should listen.

Aoshi brushed away hair from his eyes "Mother I don't know how to tell her that. I mean fate must have wanted us to meet and be together. Yes I understand that you want her to come over and spend time with you, especially since she's carrying your grandchild. Don't even think about it Mother, I made father promise that he would not tell Misao that I'm the father of the child, knowing him he would have told her just to piss her off. Okay why don't I then plan a dinner for all of us and then I will tell her the truth. Great Mother I'll see you soon then. Yes I love you too" he placed the phone down on the kitchen counter and leaned forward. His mother was pressuring him too much lately.

Misao's hands were trembling and tears were spilling from her eyes. A chocked moan was stuck in her throat trying desperately to come out. Aoshi whirled around to continue cooking when his heart suddenly dropped to his stomach. _Oh Kami...no, please no. This is not happening._ "Mi..sao" he took a step forward and she took two back "please let me explain" she shook her head and without warning fled from the kitchen. The only sound he heard was that of the front door slamming.

They had looked everywhere for her. No one knew where she had gone to. Aoshi was so concern that he was running all over the city looking for her. She had fled his home without her clothes and shoes. He had hoped she had gone back to her apartment, but sadly when he went after her she had fled the building instead. Sousuke and Okina were scouting the book stores and shops, while Kenshin and Kaoru both decided to look at the museums and schools. Aoshi and Sano who he had called to help were both looking anywhere. His mother and father both had taken to driving around to see if maybe they could stop her, and Megumi as well as her father had everyone in the hospital on guard in case she was brought there.

* * *

It wasn't for another two hours when news about misao reached them. There had been a called placed at the hospital for an ambulance to come help a woman who had fainted on the streets. People had gathered around and tried to help her and someone called for help. She was brought straight to the emergency room.

Megumi and her father were there as soon as she was brought in "take her to examination room 3 now" she ordered. While they did that she rushed to a nurse's station and dialed the oh so familiar number of her friend.

He paced back and forth while everyone else sat in the waiting room. Why were they not saying anything? How long till someone came out?.

Sano massaged his temple, this was so exhausting and he hoped that the weasel would come out of this alright, for the sake of the child and his best friend. The doors to the emergency room opened and Megumi came out. She looked like hell and the bags under her eyes were very apparent. Sano was hurting for his wife. She had talked to Aoshi about misao and had told him that she must have fainted from the stress of learning the truth. He asked if they were both alright and she had given him good news.

Megumi was aware that her husband was staying away from the group. She really missed being home with him and wanted nothing more than to take off this instant. Excusing herself from the group she walked up to him with a big smile. He opened his arms wide and without thinking twice she ran to him "oh baby I missed you so much".

Sano smiled while taking a whiff of her hair. It had been a week already since they both had been together. Even with the small visits he had payed to her, it wasn't the same "I missed you to fox. Have you gained weight?" a slap to his chest was his answered and she pulled away from him.

"You idiot, we haven't been together a week and this is all you have to ask me? Of course I gained weight you punk, that's what women who are pregnant do. I can't believe that you would say that to me after all the time I was worry about..." with the rambling she had not even taken notice of what she had just spilled to the entire group. Sano's eyes widened and before she knew it she was being lifted off the floor and spun around "put me down I'm not done scolding you..."

"Pregnant Meg? Since when?"

Her eyes widened "oh shit. It was supposed to be a surprise"

Sano brought her down and kissed her delicious lips "I'm surprised honest. I love you so much...I love you Megumi" the others were happy for the couple. It was about time they too had some joy.

Aoshi walked into the room Misao was staying in. There was a heart machine connected to her and the baby and both heartbeats were strong. She was sleeping and he thanked the gods for that. If she had been awake hell would have broken loose. Taking a seat near her, Aoshi then took her hand in his "please forgive me, I will do anything you ask of me. I want to be with you and our child misao. Just forgive me" a light squeeze was all he got.

* * *

A/N ooh i hope no one kills me for this. Tea and Tomoe will make their apperance again...And what will become of Misao and Aoshi? Someone who reviewed said that they hope this story doesn't end with misao dying...Honestly i hadn't decided how i was going to end it, but I was considering killing her character off to make it a little more believable, however one of my Uncles from my mother's side passed away last sunday morning and I decided that i didn't want to do anything with death at the moment. Too much pain for the last two years have kept my family in very depressed moods. I have lost at least 5 famili members in less than those two years alone and we can't recover from it soo soon. So to you who wanted to know if i was going to kill her off or not the answer is NO a big NO. Thanks all of you.


	14. The smile never truly reached her eyes

Chapter: Oh I think 14...

Title: The Smile never truly reached her eyes.

Rating: M

Author: Animefreak03

* * *

A/N Aww Sorry for the long wait. I lost a lot of my works and I have been trying to rescue them from my fanfiction eating Computer. I also have gone through so much lately. I'm sure most of you know of the losses in my family with my grandmother and uncle passing away two years now and just two months ago I lost another uncle. He was unfortunately very badly hurt in an accident in our native country and I wasn't able to go and see him. My mother has gone through so much pain losing her mother and two younger brothers sooo soon. I hope you can understand that I haven't been in a state of mind in where I would write anything. Gomen Minna San.

* * *

There it was again. That warmth that surrounded his hand. It calmed the nervousness inside of him that kept growing every second. The swell of her stomach was growing everyday it seemed and he couldn't be happier. She was given release from the hospital under the condition that she would be on bed rest and not over do anything.

Misao had been thankful for she was finally going home and wouldn't have to deal with the fussiness of all the nurses and doctors. And more precisely with Aoshi's constant visits. Not that she was able to escape such visits anyways. Case in point...He was in her room right at this minute and she couldn't kick him out.

Although she was really pissed and hurt for finding out the truth, misao couldn't deny that she was also relieved to know who the father of her child was...er...is...will be...whatever.

She snorted and Aoshi looked up into her eyes. She was looking out of the window while he had placed his hand on her swell feeling their child move about "Misao when will you quit this childish attitude and talk to me?"

"Mr Shinomori, when and how I decide to forgive you will remain my business. Why the hell are you here anyways? I specifically requested that you not be allowed in this house"

He knew she was still hurt and rightly so, but he would not part from her and their child "Please Misao don't push me away. Don't do it now that we are finally together. I apologized for lying to you, but you have to understand my side of this story. Why can't you understand me?"

"WHY?" she sat up placing a hand to her stomach ignoring the shock expression in his eyes "YOU LIED TO ME. I DON'T THINK THAT MAKES A RELATIONSHIP" her breathing became labored and she was getting dizzy.

Aoshi gripped her shoulders and shook her a bit "Stop this. You are only going to get yourself upset and the baby as well. I love you Misao isn't that enough for me to lie to you? Am I not in the right to keep the truth to myself for a little bit until you were ready to know? I fucking love you so much and I hate myself for lying to you".

She hated it when her body would respond to his touches, even more when he said things that turned her insides. She could clearly see the love in his eyes but refused to forgive him. Misao turned her face away from those piercing eyes trying to escape their pull. Aoshi on the other hand let go of one of her shoulders and used the hand to pull her face to him "don't you dare hide from me. I've been through so much already Misao and every day I fear that will lose you for good. I lost my first wife but I realized that it was meant to be that way, because you were the one I was meant to be with. I dream of you and our child Misao, please forgive me".

Tears began to freely run down her cheeks. Why did he have to say such sweet things? Why was she being so stubborn? It didn't matter, she really needed to get away for some time and think. Everything and everyone was overwhelming her "Aoshi give me time please. It was such a shock to learn the truth. You lied to me when you simply could have told me the truth. I just need time to let everything soak".

Aoshi let out a sigh and removed his hands from her body, already missing having her near "I will do as you wish misao, but allow me to comfort you. To be here when you are in pain and need someone. To be near our child"

Her eyes glistened with unshed tears. His devotion to both her and the baby was moving, but she was deeply hurt. Not knowing that the father of her child was so close so very close, yet not being able to learn more about him. But wasn't this her chance? Wasn't life trying to tell her something? It was useless to lie to herself. Who was she kidding? She needed him, needed to know that someone like him cared for her. A man who could have any woman he wanted yet remained by her side. Would even jump off a cliff if asked by her.

"Aoshi I don't know how it happened but I've fallen in love with you"

His eyes enlarged and his mouth opened to a silent 'O' shape. Already becoming aware of what she had let slip, Misao placed a hand to her mouth. A common habit for every time she let her thoughts slip from her mind and out of her dainty lips.

"Damn, damn, damn. I didn't say that. You heard nothing" but it was useless. They both knew it.

Aoshi composed himself and lent forward pressing his forehead to hers "I've been in love with you for a while now. And not because you are carrying my child, but because you are an amazing woman Misao. The fact that fate allowed it for you to carry my child makes me even happier. Please give me a chance, don't do this to us". His hand caressed her face while she closed her eyes. Everything about him made her weak "I promise to make you the happiest woman on this planet".

She shook her head as if to break the spell of his eyes "what if I die not too long from now? What if this sickness takes me away from you, from our child Aoshi? I don't want to get too close to you knowing that I might not make it. That I might not even be able to hold my little one" His arms wrapped around her, hugging her tightly.

"Shut up! Shut up Misao. I can't lose you again. I wont allow it. I will protect you, this time around I will not let anything or anyone take you from me. I simply wont allow it..."

The door to the room opened and a concerned Okina entered "Is everything alright?" just by the looks of it he could easily tell that things were clearly not alright. His crinkled forehead furrowed deeper "Misao chan, Aoshi Kun?"

Aoshi wiped the tears from her face while pulling away "No Okina san, everything is not alright. You are from Kyoko, ne?"

Okina stepped into the room leaving the door wide open "yes, I used to have a restaurant there. Now I only have our old home"

Aoshi turned to the old man while Misao simply sat on the bed awaiting the reason for all these questions "could it be possible to rest without any worries at this home of yours?"

The old man walked over to the bed and sat next to his granddaughter "why yes. It is near the woods up on a hill. Not many people go up there since the restaurant closed down I'm afraid. But I do love how quiet it gets, especially now in the summer time".

Misao stood from the bed intent on getting to the bathroom when his hand shot out and grabbed her "What is it Aoshi?"

He turned her around to face him "I'll be going to the office now. We will continue this discussion later".

She took out her tongue "what makes you think that I will listen to you? Don't boss me around".

He smirked "I'm your boss Misao".

"Only at work. In my house you are just Aoshi _kun_" he rolled his eyes. Of course when okina put the little title at the end of his name it did not bothered him, however Misao was doing it out of mockery.

Aoshi pulled her towards him crushing her body to his, mindful of the belly of course "you and I will finish this talk later Misao chan. I will not leave this problem as is" to drive his point home, he took her lips in a searing kiss that had her tip toeing. She pulled away blushing and cursing herself mentally for being so weak while Okina was amused by her flustered behavior.

"Men! Jiya you better stop that smirk from getting bigger. I swear one of these days...one of these days" she stalked up to the bathroom and slammed the door shut "Go to work you asshole" she yelled at him.

Okina was ready to head to the bathroom and teach her a lesson for her crude words but decided to just got to the kitchen and make them all some lunch. Aoshi chuckled while shaking his head; He would never lose that woman of that he was sure.

* * *

Tea held the tiny white stick in her hand. She could not believe it. It was actually positive! She turned around in her bathroom to look for another stick just to confirm what she already suspected. Oh this was precious news for sure. Smiling broadly she placed a hand to her stomach "oh I got you know Aoshi. You are going to be mine and no one will take you from me for sure".

A knock came to her door and she opened the door "What dammit?"

The gorgeous tall man frowned at her "What's taking so long Tea? Did you get the results?"

She looked into his eyes "Yeah, it's negative don't worry I'm not pregnant" she noticed that his eyes lost the spark to them for a moment. _This asshole is not going to get in my way. I will use this baby to get Aoshi to come back to me._

The tall man turned to leave when her hand shot out to grab him "Wait Hannya don't leave. I'm so lonely. Are you angry that I'm not pregnant?"

Hannya was frustrated. He raked his hand through his disheveled hair "no Tea. It's just that I'm seeing someone and this is wrong. I mean you are Aoshi's secretary and he is my best friend. We shouldn't have done this, it was stupid on both our parts for doing this knowing who we were"

She laughed at him "I saw the way you looked at me Hannya. This isn't about your little girlfriend or Aoshi. You wanted me and I wanted to fuck badly. So who cares if I work for him or if you are seeing someone? You enjoyed my body the way I enjoyed yours. Now stop pouting and fuck me into the wall or the bed, I don't care for which one at the moment. Just take me hard and fast".

He didn't need to be told twice. Picking her up by her legs Hannya allowed himself to surrender to sweet torture and desire, not knowing that his actions would have grave consequences.

* * *

Okon frowned and her gaze was distant. Megumi watched the nurse with amusement "Okon...Okon" rolling her eyes she walked over to said nurse and shook her "Okon what's the matter? You've been spacing out a lot lately"

Okon turned to the doctor with eyes that told she had been crying "oh Sagara sensei? Please don't mind me I was just thinking about things"

"Anou, does this have to do with a certain tall quiet man?" her knowing smirk made Okon blush a bit.

"Hai...he's been calling less and less these past weeks. And he didn't even meet me up for our date last night. I'm just worried that something happened"

Megumi raised and eyebrow at this bit of news "Honto ni? I've never known Hannya to be the type to miss a date"

"That's why I'm worried. But he and I are not really official so I shouldn't bother too much. He would only think I'm a nagging pest"

Megumi placed an hand to her hip while the other rubbed her stomach "really? I think he is in love with you so maybe he is trying to clear things up. You know men needing some time to themselves"

Okon nodded while picking up some charts "yeah I guess. How is your baby?"

Megumi's smile was glowing, the glow pregnant women always seemed to have around them "the baby is fine. I can't believe that I'm showing already. Sano can't stop touching me either. But enough about me lets get back to work. I need some help with the patient in trauma 2 please"

"Right way doctor" both women laughed while walking down the corridor of the hospital. But Okon's smile never truly reached her eyes.

* * *

A/N I do hope that this was a good chapter. And that you can understand my lack of updates. I will be finishing this story soon, and as promised brought Tea in again. What a witch ne? Happy new year to everyone. Later.


	15. Take my hand

Chapter 15

Title: _Does that mean that now you and I can marry and have babies?_

Author: animefreak03

Rating: Pretty much on the safe side.

A/N…HEE..HI! You've been wondering where I've been, ne? Um…well, too many problems to deal with came up. Pretty much I've been kidnapped by stress and stressors. Too much work for my overloaded brain. Can you forgive me? I sure hope you can. Okay well Here is a peace offering. Love Ya'll!!

_

* * *

_

Do not stand at my grave and weep._  
__I am not there, I do not sleep.__  
__I am the sparkle in the snow.__  
__I am the shredded leaves that blow.__  
__I am the sunlight on growing grain.__  
__I am the gentle summer rain.__  
__I am the quiet bird at night.__  
__Circling about; Taking flight.__  
__So do not stand at my grave and weep.__  
__I am not there, I do not sleep._

**© By Kelly L. Delaney**

* * *

A pair of tombs lay before them. Moldy grass was clinging to the stones and painting a dreadful color. Silent tears streamed down a pale but otherwise lovely face. A tall showdown loomed behind a smaller form. All around them, the quietness of it all comforted them. Misao could not help it; the tears did not stop their steady flow. It was still so difficult visiting her mother's grave as well as her sisters. Aoshi calmly placed a hand on her shoulder, trying to help her relax.

"It's so hard Aoshi. I can't accept that they are gone. I miss them so much". He understood quite well what she meant. It was the same for him; having lost his own brother and not finding a way to fully accept that fact.

**In the early** hours of the morning, Aoshi had arrived at her apartment with the main intention of kidnapping her. He had arranged it with Okina, and together they both made sure she did not refuse them. Yosh, knowing his sister well, stood out of the way as she screamed and yelled at them. Yeah one would argue that screaming and yelling were the same actions, but not with Misao. You knew when she was screaming or yelling.

The drive to Okina's place had not been too long. Both had found that stopping ever so often, not only did it help them stretch their legs, but also allowed it for them to get a few words here and there. In side the car-which by the way belonged to him and Misao had the notion that he did not own one-they barely talked. One would think that they just hated being in the same space, but in reality they just felt so at ease with each other's presence.

Once they reached the town, it was quite late. Around six in the evening, but that did not stop Misao.

She got out of the car, turned to Aoshi as he too was getting out, smiled and with a hand stretched out to him beckoned the tall man towards her. He did not refuse her. "What is it Misao?" His hand grasped hers gently and she began to pull him towards a wooded area. He was confused and surprised by her actions, but did not stop her. He had missed holding her, and this was very good progress.

Moments later they were in a cemetery. He did not understand why she had brought him there, but when they stood before tow tombs, his question had been answered. "Aoshi, meet my mother Makimachi Haruna, and my sister Makimachi Mimori. This is the cemetery where most of my relatives are buried. Since my family is originally from here, we figured we should be buried her as well. My other sister, Kaori is buried five feet away from us next to my grandmother's grave". Her beautiful eyes looked up at him and he quickly masked his sadness. It would not help her seeing his pain for her.

And so, they stood quietly in front of the graves.

Night had come faster than they expected. But that was always the case when winter was quickly approaching. Entering the old house, both Aoshi and Misao felt a sense of Déjà vu. It was as though they had been reliving a moment lost in time. She turned to him and found him looking at his surrounding. "Is something wrong, Aoshi?"

He shook his head and took her hand once more. It felt so amazing being with Misao in her grandfather's old house. "Where should we go to eat?" was the only thing that came out of him mouth. At hearing the subject of food, Misao's eyes quickly sparkled and looked up at him with such a childlike wonder in them. He mentally stored away the information about food and her obvious love for it.

"Maybe we can go to the Akabeko down the road. I used to love going there when ever I came here to stay with grandfather. He would oftentimes take me and my siblings to the lake and then to the restaurant"

Gathering their small duffel bags, Aoshi let go of her hand and preceded towards the rooms-which he figured were up the stairs-in order to leave their stuff there. Of course they would be sharing the same room. (Wicked grin plastered all over his face by the way).

She in turn decided to re-explore the house she once used to come to. It had been ten years since the last time she came. And that was only because her grandmother has passed on and she was demanding to be present. Everything seemed like it used to, nothing out of place. Every wall had the same old worn out wood, yet sturdy. Everything seemed so old, yet refreshing to her.

"_Look Okon! I can flip like Aoshi-kun, look. Mitte Minna san" small Misao ran around the house screaming. She giggled as she passed Okon, who clapped as the child showed off her new skills. 15 year old Aoshi-kun came out of the study room and smiled as Misao stood before him._

"_Aoshi-kun, I can do flips like you now. Hannya showed me. Isn't that great Aoshi-kun?"_

_He knelt before her and ruffled her hair, "yes it's really great Misao-chan". She giggled some more and then titled her head to look up at him._

"_You sound funny Aoshi-kun. Is your voice going away?" He blushed prettily and Okon along with the other stifled their laughter. The teenager was still going through puberty and it was becoming bothersome to him._

_Okina was the only one that did not try to stop his laughter. He got a glare from Aoshi of course, but knelt before his adoptive granddaughter nonetheless. "No Misao-chan. His voice is not going away; He's going through puberty. Remember your talk with Omasu and Okon about how your body changes?" Little Misao nodded and the others just paled. Okina was crazy bring up that topic again. They went through hell and back trying to answer the child's question. And it all had started because of a pregnant neighbor and Misao's quest for knowledge about where babies came from. She was still so young._

_Misao ignored the adults and turned to her Aoshi-kun, "ne Aoshi-kun?" The teenager looked back at the child and waited for her to continue. "Does that mean that now you and I can marry and have babies?" Everyone became suddenly interested in other things and began to leave the teenager and the child. Obviously Aoshi-kun would be able to handle that._

Misao's eyes were large and misty. Where had that come from? Was she going crazy? That could not have been her. Besides, those people were wearing traditional ninja clothing. Maybe being pregnant was making her imagine things. But why did it feel so real? Why did she really feel as though that had been her? Could she and Aoshi have met a long time ago? She had read once in school about past lives and whatnot, but to think she was one of those people who still held on to their past lives was ludicrous. She shook her head and decided that she would not dwell on that.

Aoshi cleared his throat to get the young woman's attention. For the past five minutes her mind had wandered and he did not know how to shake her out of her stupor. He figured she was still thinking about her family that rested in the cemetery not too far from where they were. She finally turned to him with a blush on her cheeks. Smiling she took the hand he offered her and both walked out of the house, on their way to diner.

In the city, well that was another story. Let's just say that once both Misao and Aoshi returned, they had hell to face.

* * *

A/N…Short I know, but I needed to get something out there not only for you guys, but to give me a reason to write again. This teaser will let me work on the last four chapters of this story….yea only four chapters left. I'm sorry to say. Well I do hope you enjoyed it. 


End file.
